The Most Dangerous Game
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Wasn't going to post this, but it will be a shorter story, I mean it this time. Plus summer is approaching and I plan to go crazy on here once it starts. Well this could not interest any of you at all. Let me know if you want more or to trash this baby.

* * *

Jack Bass stepped out of a black, stretch limo with an excited and sinister smirk on his lips. He was back in New York, or more correctly Manhattan. Only now, he was going to walk away a winner. And what was the game? Destroy Chuck Bass at all costs.

"Uncle, it seems the _wonderful_ news of your arrival to the city as true, after all," Chuck sneered. He stalked over to the elder man, away from his own limo. They looked similar in so many ways. They were similar in so many ways. Yet, they were nothing like each other.

"Nephew, how _nice_ of you to greet me so soon. Although, if you've come to chase me out then you might as well head on back to the Empire. The hotel I'm staying in, I own it," Jack replied. He motioned up towards the grand building. It had been step one. Chuck wanted to buy it, but Jack stole it out from under him.

"I knew it was you who took the hotel from the beginning, Jack. You're playing with old moves. I suppose it's not true what they say. Not all of us get wiser with age. And my how you have aged. Are you approaching forty or fifty now?" Chuck mocked. He smiled with clenched teeth. They stood not too far apart, but the tension between them could kill.

His uncle fisted his hands at his sides, but within moments returned to his cool, unaffected persona. He took off his gloves and put them in his pockets. Jack shook his head, "Whatever age I am, I'm doing much better at it then you are yours or you will do at mine. Tell me, did you hear of my recent nuptials?" His eyebrows rose in an _innocent _way.

"Insulting me with my lack of marriage? Now you really have lost your touch. As for your wife, whoever she is please send my condolences for the lifelong misery that awaits her," his nephew sighed. He put a hand to his chest and faked a sympathetic expression.

Jack ignored his comment all together and crossed his arms. "I heard Bass industries dropped lower than ever in stock this morning. Shouldn't you be at the office taking care of things? You are CEO after all," he remarked.

"My people are taking care of your pathetic, not so handiwork," the younger man sighed. He acted as if he stood a thousand feet higher than the older man before him. In his mind, he did.

"I'm just getting started, Chuck. By the time this is all over don't be surprised if you're standing on the edge of another rooftop. Only difference, no one will be trying to get you down. No one has been for six years if I'm correct." He sent a sarcastic sad face, sticking out his lower lip. It was the lowest of blows.

Chuck stared at him with dark eyes. Blair Waldorf. No one spoke of her in front of him anymore. He lost her and she was gone, literally, not too long after that. He wasn't able to find her so he tried to tell himself she didn't exist. It worked sometimes, until she was brought up.

His uncle succeeded in making him livid. He took a dangerous step closer to him. Their foreheads almost pressed against each other.

"Jack, listen closely because I will not repeat myself. There is not a single thing you can do to me now. I'm older, wiser, and meaner. The only thing in my life is business and therefore it's the last thing you'll ever take away from me. I'm more successful at the ripe age of twenty-six than even my father was at the late age of fifty. So do what you feel you need to. But I do promise that you will walk away empty handed, causing the most minimal amount of damage to me, if you even cause any at all," Chuck clarified in a stern voice. He wore a challenging, proud smirk though. It amused him really. His uncle had no more cards to play with, no more ways to hurt him. Jack had quit the game the moment he and Chuck made Blair forfeit. Now that she was gone, nothing was personal.

But if that were true then why did his uncle still wear the smirk of someone who had just won?

"Glad to see you're willing to play then," Jack said.

"Wrong, you have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. He turned to leave, but his uncle's voice stopped him.

"I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack called to him.

Slowly, he turned back around. Chuck watched as his uncle took a step back. Was he going to retreat? No, he did not. Instead, he opened the door and held his hand out to someone inside.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Blair Bass."

* * *

A/N: So this will be a very short story. I just could not resist. Do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I don't think this will be one of my more popular stories, but that's okay. If you're reading let me know. I'm sort of judging what types of stories my readers like the most by review response. Without further ado, enjoy!

**PLEASE READ:**** I'm warning everyone now there will be angst in this story. And if you do not agree with something the characters do or how I'm writing feel free to tell me, but please do not attack me. I don't ever do that to other writers on this site for having an opinion, but today on youtube I actually got my feelings hurt. Silly I know, but I can be very sensitive and someone telling me I don't know Chuck/Blair or that I'm not entitled to my opinion because it's not correct, is just mean. I may disagree with someone, but I would never go as far as to say something like that. So just don't be mean to me, okay? If anything, just know that it really screws up my writing process and today even made me want to put all of my stories on hiatus until summer. **

**Thanks: Shelby**

* * *

"_Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." _

Chuck felt as if his heart had literally stopped. He watched with disturbed, dark eyes as Blair stepped out of the limo. She took her place next to Jack, but her eyes immediately connected and locked with Chuck's. Her eyes blinked once and opened again to appear detached and cold. She did not smile, frown, or show any emotion whatsoever. All she did was blatantly stare at him like he was nothing, not even there. She was the only girl he had ever loved and now she was married to his uncle. He felt nauseous, anxious, and anything, but sane.

Blair finally was able to break his intense gaze. She closed her eyes and turned towards Jack. Her ruby colored lips pouted slightly. "I thought we agreed not to do this the moment we arrived to Manhattan," she said in hushed tones.

"He showed up on his own. Forgive me if I couldn't resist," Jack replied with a shrug. He smirked at her, his eyes raked up and down her body. That was for him and his nephew.

She turned back towards Chuck and instantly regretted it. He was dead silent. Even worse, she wasn't able to read his expression. She didn't know what to do so she just acted on impulse.

"Chuck," Blair greeted with a brief nod.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and get settled, Princess? My nephew and I have a few more matters to discuss, nothing you should be concerned about." Jack turned her towards him and tucked a curl behind her ear. She nodded and turned to leave, but he grabbed onto her hand.

"What is it?" Blair asked quietly. She did her best to pretend that Chuck was not still standing close and gawking at them. It was hard, but at least she was able to pretend that it was working.

Jack's left eyebrow shot up as he grinned teasingly. "What? No departing kiss for your husband? You never are this shy back in Australia," he mused. His tone did nothing short of mock the younger Bass that stood behind them.

"Jack," she smiled nervously. Before another word was uttered though, he came forth and pressed her lips against his. It took her a few minutes, but then she kissed back. There was no tongue and her mouth did not open. Really, it was just a prolonged peck.

Chuck watched and a feeling came over him that he did not recognize. It was not sole anger, jealousy, sadness, regret, or even shocked. It was a whirlwind of emotions, far too great to take. His eyes flickered from his uncle's hand wrapped around Blair's waist, to the wedding ring on her finger, and then to their kiss. He felt sick to his stomach.

Her hand finally pushed to his chest and she tried her best to hurry away. But she didn't get far before she had to stop and wince at the sound of someone physically throwing up on the sidewalk behind her. She slowly turned around to see Chuck, almost doubled over, and his hands held his stomach. He looked pale and she'd rather not give detail to her mind of the bile that dirtied the otherwise white pavement.

"Lose your lunch, Nephew? Perhaps someone should call the health department to investigate just how clean the Empire's restaurant is," Jack remarked. He then turned and nodded towards Blair who was watching them.

_The Empire_. She hated the sound of it. A dark shadow crossed her eyes and she pursed her lips. Chuck looked to her, helpless and confused.

Blair scoffed, "What a pity it would be if someone shut it down." And then she turned her back on him and left.

* * *

Chuck felt as if someone ripped him down the middle and drove a stake in his heart. Such a simple sentence from Blair, but it had meant so much more. And as she disappeared into the building and once again seemed to have left him, he lost it.

"Something the matter, Ch-" Jack started to mock, but was silenced immediately. He suddenly found himself pressed up against a limo, his nephew's hands around his neck. Chuck rammed into him like a crazed animal.

"What did you do to her? What did you do that could ever make her agree to marrying you?" Chuck seethed, close to Jack's face. The vein in his forehead throbbed and he considered how hard it would be to break the older man's neck.

Jack laughed breathlessly. "What did I do? Why I simply proposed. Do not fool yourself to thinking Blair was forced into marrying me, Nephew. Did you ever consider that perhaps she loves-"

Chuck realized his fist had flown forward only when it smashed into Jack's mouth. He then released him immediately and stepped back. People inside the hotel and on the streets stopped to stare.

Jack touched his bloody lip and stared at the red on his hands. He then shook his head and looked to Chuck. "Oh now you're really testing my patience, Chuck."

"Mr. Bass, is there a problem here?" A large security personnel stepped outside the building. He eyed Jack with concern and Chuck with suspicion. The younger man seemed to turn as if to defend himself verbally, but no words could be formed.

Jack shook his head at security and then smirked at Chuck. "Just please keep an eye out for my Nephew. He makes my wife rather uncomfortable and she doesn't want to see him," he ordered.

Chuck found his voice and moved forward as if to pounce. "You don't speak for her or what she wants." His voice rose to almost a yell. He wanted to attack again, but the large man that worked for the hotel caught him by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," the security man sounded. He was much larger and stronger than Chuck.

"Fine," Chuck snapped. He then went to storm away to his limo, but not before his uncle called to him again.

"I actually am exactly what she wants, Nephew!" Jack grinned cruelly as Chuck turned around again, even further infuriated. He did not come forth, but his eyes narrowed into slits.

Chuck knew what he had to do. He shook his head, looked down, and then back up to his uncle. He mustered up the most intimidating, infamous Chuck Bass smirk. "I'll bury you, Jack, no matter what it takes," he threatened.

"Game on," Jack challenged. His nephew nodded with clenched teeth and then got into his limo. It drove away at almost max speed. People around him whispered at the sight. But he only smiled to himself. He had clearly won the first battle and intended to win the war.

* * *

Blair stared at herself critically in the floor length mirror. Her hips were too large and her stomach, not flat enough. Chuck must have… well it should not matter what he thought. But if it did, then he probably had realized exactly how many more imperfections she had acquired within the last six years they had not seen each other.

The door opened and closed. She turned around to look as Jack came into the room. He threw down his coat and sighed. "Honey, I'm home," her husband drawled. He leaned against a column in the vestibule.

She turned to face the mirror again and ran her hands down her hips. Any normal person would have something else on their mind, anything, after what conspired today, but she didn't. Her fingertips moved from her hips to her stomach. She closed her eyes.

"Do you love me?" Blair asked. Her voice sounded too innocent, too pure. She glanced at him through the mirror. Her doe brown eyes were wide open with supposed curiosity. When he did not answer immediately she dropped her arms. "Jack?"

He smirked and strode over to her. She turned her back to him and focused on the mirror. Their eyes did not meet until he came up right behind her, his hands around her waist, and his chin rested on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and became very still.

"Of course I do, Gorgeous," Jack sighed. One hand unhooked from her waist and he ran it down the curve of her hip. It stopped moving only when he had positioned it to be wrapped around her thigh. His devious eyes watched where he touched her and a heinous grin came to his lips.

He chuckled, "Even if I am the only one."

Blair's eyes snapped open and she pushed his arms off of her. She then spun around and backed away from him into the mirror. Her expression was nothing short of both livid and insulted. She shook her head in anger. "How dare you say such… ludicrous things."

Her husband quirked his brow and smiled as if still amused. He forwarded in one quick movement and pushed his body against hers. She gasped, now trapped in his embrace. His hand came up to stroke her cheek, only the way he did it looked more as if one would perform it on a pet rather than their wife.

"I was only being truthful, Blair." Jack looked around and back to her. "Am I not the only one here? You don't have someone hiding in the closet or under the bed, do you?" His blue eyes sparkled with a twisted glee.

Blair just stared at him. She felt a pain in her heart because he was right. His words destroyed her bit by bit, yet they made her want to cling to him. An evil little whisper from the demon on her shoulder told her she needed him. And it was right. If she had been once, she was no longer strong enough to survive on her own. She needed a guarantee that someone would take care of her. And it appeared her husband was the only one willing to do that.

So she slowly shook her head no.

He smiled, "That's what I thought." His hand came up and he ran his fingertips through her mahogany colored curls. "You have such pretty hair," Jack murmured.

Just like that the previous topic was diminished. He was a pro at controlling the situation. His words and methods were not perhaps right, but they made her feel at ease.

His hand dropped her curl and his eyes flickered from it back to gaze into hers. "No one could ever tell that you chopped it all off during that last _little _breakdown you had."

Blair's eyes looked away in shame. The moment he took a step back, she crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh no, don't be ashamed," Jack said. He titled her chin upward so that their eyes connected again. "We all have our dark days. Although," he shook his head with a disapproving expression, "had it not been for Chuck destroying you like he did, you probably wouldn't have had yours. Pity really."

At the mention of his name and on top of what was said, she felt sick. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now," Blair told him. She then went to walk away, but he grabbed onto her arm. A gasp came from her lips as she spun around to look at him.

His expression was fierce at first, but then it softened. He caressed her cheek. "Don't go doing anything stupid, Blair. You're better for good this time," Jack whispered.

"I know," she nodded. Her eyes closed as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight," Blair whispered. She then went into the bedroom to actually go to sleep.

"Alright, Darling. I have business to take care of now. Don't wait up," Jack called. Then with a smirk, he went out the door. It was time to pay his nephew another visit.

* * *

A/N: So are you intrigued? I am actually very proud of this chapter. There will be more C/B interaction soon. Now what is your take on Jack and Blair's relationship? I know it is not yet so easy to determine what is going on, but I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Once again all the reviews were great! If you're reading any of my other stories I am working on getting an update for them too! One of them should be updated before too long. Enjoy!

**Warning: There is a mature type of sexual activity in this chapter. The main reason I point it out though is that I know it may make some of you uncomfortable. This is the only warning I will give. Please do not attack me for it. It is necessary. **

* * *

Chuck Bass sat alone in the dimly lit, empty bar. He was not sure what hour of the night it was, but only that it was late. He clenched his hands around the glass of scotch until his knuckles turned white. He wished it would shatter to pieces. Then perhaps glass shards would fly into his eyes and forever blind him. That way, he'd never have to see what he saw today, ever again. But the glass didn't break, he did.

"Nephew, how _tragic_ it is to find you in such a pathetic state," Jack drawled. He took a seat next to the younger Bass man and nodded at the bartender for a drink. Then he turned his malevolent gaze onto the pitiful form that was Chuck Bass. It brought joy to his heart.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your… Blair?" Chuck retorted. He had to pause and rethink his words though. He did not want to address Blair as his wife aloud. It made him sick and the last thing he wanted was to spill his guts in front of Jack, again.

"I just thought I'd come to try and find you. Forgive me, I did not think the news of Blair and I would upset you so gravely," he mocked. His voice was anything, but sincere and his blue eyes sparkled in a wronged satisfaction. To him it was right though. It always would be.

"I agreed to play your game, Jack. But surely you can wait until morning, can't you?" His dark brown eyes stared forward. If he were to turn to his uncle, then he feared that they might plead him to stop. So he hid his weakness.

"You know I always like to get a head start, Chuck," Jack smirked. He then knocked back the glass of liquor and set it down on the bar. It was quickly refilled, but he did not grab for it. Unlike the other man that sat with him, he knew when it was time to quit.

Chuck sighed and put down his drink. He turned towards Jack and shrugged sluggishly. "Then how shall we begin the game? I don't see Blair anywhere," he remarked. His eyes had of course previously wandered in search of her. He wanted to be with her alone. Then he could figure why she touched, kissed, and… married his uncle.

"Well that's a crucial factor in my entertainment, you see?" The grin stretched across his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Chuck watched him with a frown, confounded by his actions. But then he realized his intentions. His uncle removed a small square of paper and put it on the countertop in front of his nephew. Chuck's eyes flickered to it and he wished he hadn't. But it was too late and he couldn't look away. It was a picture of her, smiling softly, in a _wedding dress_.

"You want to see her, don't you?" Jack furthered. When Chuck did not respond, he put his hand over the picture. The younger man turned towards him with a murderous gaze for taking the beautiful girl away, or at least the paper version of her. "Well do you, Chuck?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"I will," Chuck stated confidently. He then finished off his drink and sat up straight. He was going to get to Blair. She had to leave the hotel at some point, didn't she? But what if she didn't? He knew that he could wait more than a day. And even that was going to be unbearable.

"You're right, but only if you're willing to pay the first price. Because I can guarantee unless you're willing to hand over that new hotel you just bought downtown, Blair won't be stepping outside. So how much do you want to see her?" Jack finished his second drink and then smiled. He held up the picture in front of Chuck to taunt him.

Chuck gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He shook his head, more livid than before. He wanted to slam his uncle's head into the bar over and over again. But then he figured him being in jail for first-degree murder was just another way he'd never see Blair. And he had to see her. There was no denying it. He wasn't going to lose the war, but clearly the first and second battle. But then again, what Jack didn't know was that seeing Blair was a win for him. So he did what he had to do.

"Fine, I suspect you already have paperwork drawn up. Just know that I won't sign until I meet with her. And I want it on grounds you do not control. Pick a hotel that neither of us own. I'll speak with her there," Chuck said in a cold, business tone.

"Of course, Nephew," Jack chuckled. He then threw down money on the bar for his two drinks. But before he left, he had one more thing to say. "But as far as control goes, grounds have nothing to do with it. I control Blair and therefore you as well. Have a _pleasant _evening." And then he left.

Chuck listened to the door shut. He opened his eyes as the anger in him burst. He screamed and threw the glass at the mirror behind the bottles of liquor. It and they shattered into a million pieces. Some cut his hand, but not his eyes. He threw down money for his drinks and damages and then disappeared into the night. If he stayed out any longer he may get himself killed and then he couldn't see Blair.

* * *

Blair's eyes snapped open from a dream she could not remember. Her gaze flickered to the clock and she saw that it was nearing one in the morning. She pretended to be asleep, as she should at such a late hour. Only the room soon felt cold and lonely. She noticed a light was on under the bedroom door. So without another thought, she got up and left the melancholy room.

"Jack," Blair breathed. He lied on the couch, papers sprawled in his lap, but his eyes started blankly at the ceiling. There was also a half-empty bottle of Scotch knocked over on the coffee table. She sighed and ushered over to pick it up. She set it upright and found a cloth, but had merely put it on the spill when someone grabbed her waist.

"No, that's not your job," Jack murmured. He pulled her onto his body and relaxed his lips in the crook of her neck. She always felt petite when he held her, small.

"If we don't get it up the spill will ruin the table," she tried to reason. She knew there was no point though. Aside from the fact that he was half-drunk, Jack never let her do any housework. He got irritated even when she tried to make the bed.

"I'll buy a new one then, one that you like more," he suggested with a proud smile. His hand reached up to caress her cheek. He put her on the inside of the couch and his leg over hers.

She sighed and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I am sure the hotel has another one to replace it. Now, where were you tonight?" Her eyes looked to him in question. He said that it was work, but she knew better. Wherever he went had to do with… Chuck.

"I went to pay my _dearest_ Nephew a visit only to find a half-naked woman wrapped around him. It was pathetic," Jack scoffed. He rolled his eyes, but then stopped when she looked away. He hid a smile that was response to the way her eyes darkened, but then sparked with fire. He was intent to make her hate Chuck more and more each day. And with luck, his nephew would play into the palm of his hand. When was the last time he didn't? Jack always won.

"So I take it you want me to stay in the hotel for a few days then? Pity, I had so hoped to go shopping," Blair drawled. She then reached to the table for a glass of Scotch. His hand stopped hers and he pulled her into his lap.

"You don't need a drink, Princess. But after his fuck, Chuck requested that you meet with him. I agreed on the grounds that he signs a hotel over to you. I believe that he owes you. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked in a _sincere _tone of voice.

"You should have him sign it over to you. I don't want the hotel, but he doesn't deserve to have it," Blair stated bitterly. She then forced a smile and kissed his lips. He grinned and kissed back. She felt his arms hold her like he wanted her. That made her feel good, the fact that someone wanted her.

"Of course, if that's what you want," Jack breathed. His lips moved down to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and held the back of his head. But then, she smelled _him_. Jack was lost in appreciating her when he realized how active she suddenly was. She now breathed him in and buried her nose into his suit. Jack realized what she was doing.

"Stop it, Blair!" he shouted. His arms threw her down on the couch and he got up. She stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. He lowered his voice to a dangerous level. "Before you touch me again I'm taking a shower and burning this suit." He then stormed out of the room and into the bathroom.

Blair pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. He was right to feel the way he did. His wife was so, so screwed up. She was pleasuring herself with her husband when he smelled like Chuck Bass. It was an alluring scent, even if she did hate him.

But she ignored that and stood up. She needed to make it up to Jack. He was the one who loved her, who took care of her. He was the one who had saved her, not Chuck.

* * *

Jack scrubbed his skin raw in the shower. He didn't want to smell like the little bastard that was his Nephew. He never thought it would bother him so much until it happened. He knew it was a risk to bring her back to Manhattan, but it was a risk to keep her away too. He had to destroy Chuck Bass so that there was nothing left to be salvaged, at least in her eyes. And in order to do that, he'd have to bear his wife _participating_ in the game.

"I'm sorry."

He turned around to see her standing there. She was on the outside of the glass door, but stood directly in front of him otherwise. He nodded and then took a step back, deeper into the shower.

Blair lifted her hands up to her nightgown straps. She pulled them down on her shoulders and let the silk material drop to the floor. Her nude body was exposed. The bathroom was cold.

"Blair?" Jack smirked. His eyes roamed over her body in appreciation. He leaned against the wall and watched as she opened the door and came inside. Blair stepped into the steam and turned her back to him. The water soaked her body and hair.

"I love you," he whispered. His hands encircled around her waist. She was so tiny in his embrace, but it was a comfort to him. No matter how ludicrous that would have sounded years ago.

"You do, don't you?" Blair smiled softly. But then she closed her eyes and looked up to the showerhead. The water rained down on her and cleansed the dirty feeling that being back in New York gave her.

"Mhmm," Jack answered, even though it had been a rhetorical question. He washed her flat stomach with his large hands. The feel of her smooth skin made him smirk. He brought a hand to her cheek and turned it so that he could kiss it.

"Thank you for loving me," she whispered. She felt his manhood press against her back. Her stomach felt uneasy, but only for a moment. Then it diminished and she leaned forward against the wall of a shower. Her breasts squished against the tiles. Jack put his weight on her back, but still held her up.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. He felt her relax more and smiled. He positioned her waist and lifted her bottom just slightly. It was silent other than the noise of the water that hit their bodies. And then he pushed in from behind.

"Jack," Blair gasped. She let out a small throaty cry and reached to hold onto all that was slippery. He started to pump in and out. Her eyes squeezed shut. The pain felt good. Her back arched into him and she held behind his neck.

"That's right, shh," Jack soothed. His voice was sweet, but his movements rough. He thrust his hips forward and upward over and over again. She bounced up and down in a way. When she moaned, he went faster. When she screamed, he went deeper. And when she fell to exhaustion, he ejaculated onto the bathroom floor and picked her up. He held her in his arms and cleaned off her until she looked pure again.

* * *

A/N: Hides so that knives cannot be thrown at her. I'm sorry for that, guys, but they are married and I did warn you. Also, there is a point to how it conspired. Just remember, this is a Jack/Blair/Chuck story, but it is in the Chuck/Blair section not Jack/Blair section. And obviously there is some C/B interaction coming up. Please leave me with your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Wow, one hundred reviews and only on our fourth chapter. You guys are so amazing and I will love you forever and ever! Enjoy.

Blair's Outfit:

http : / / www . polyvore . com / blair_waldorf_inspired/set?id=14732841

P.S. If you are reading my other stories I am having such tremendous writer's block with them right now. Unfortunately I know it's because of the show. It doesn't inspire me, but in fact messes up with my writing, especially when it comes to writing a happy C/B. Hopefully I'll have chapters up soon though and is it sad to say I'm so ready for season three to be over? Well I am.

* * *

Blair's back stiffened as she stared at her feet. Each floor the elevator went up her stomach twisted with more and more knots. She felt anxious, tense, and dangerously on edge. The furthest from what she wanted to do was see Chuck Bass, especially alone. But then her last encounter with him, when Jack was there, also didn't seem agreeable with her either. Perhaps, she should just stay away from him completely. No, that wasn't going to happen.

"Relax, everything will be fine. We will go in, say hello, you will stay a little while, and then I'll be back to pick you up and take you home," Jack soothed. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it up and down. Her eyes flickered to his instantly.

She had almost forgotten he was there. But she sensed a strange comfort that he was. Blair took a step closer to her husband so that their sides brushed against each other. He smirked and put his arm around her petite waist. Then he kissed her forehead like a father would a child whom had just decided to behave after being bad.

"If you say so, then I believe you, Jack," Blair replied. She then turned forward again and closed her eyes. The elevator dinged just seconds after and she released a large breath. It was show time, as her husband liked to call it. He took her by the hand and led her into the vestibule. They walked to a door, the only one, since it was the penthouse of course. He put in the key given to him by the woman at the desk. It clicked, even though she wished it wouldn't. They went inside, Blair behind Jack.

* * *

Chuck stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like the living dead, absolute crap. No wonder Blair looked at him as if disgusted when she first exited the limo. He needed more sleep and less Scotch. And it showed. He sighed, straightened the lapels of his jacket, and left the bathroom at the sound of a door opening and closing.

He started to smile, but even if he wouldn't have started to drop it, when he saw Jack, it transformed into a vicious scowl. What the hell? His uncle was not supposed to be there. He was signing over his hotel to have alone time with Blair. He wanted to see and speak with her in private. Obviously, it was an impossible task to try and do in front of his uncle.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Our deal entailed you not being absent from tonights meeting. I won't hold up my end of the bargain if you won't yours," Chuck remarked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stood with a sense of stern pride.

"Testy are we, nephew?" Jack mocked with a smirk. He then chuckled and shook his head. "Well there is no need to worry. I have no intention to stay, but merely thought it unwise to let _my _wife venture up here on her own. And of course, to discuss the rules." He lowered his gaze while his hand reached around to pull Blair forward. She soon stood at his side, against his hip.

Chuck's dark brown eyes looked her up and down as he memorized and studied each detail. She wore a nude lace crop top with black ruffles and a black bow front skirt. She chose subtle accessories in a gray double-breasted coat, cream-colored platform open-toed pumps, and a satin cream headband. Her mahogany colored curls cascaded down her back and over her breasts. Her skin was still porcelain-like, flawless, and she wore bright red lipstick to make her pouted lips pop. She was the most gorgeous image he had ever seen. Yet where she stood, made him want to vomit.

So he looked away from her, back to his uncle. The elder Bass smirked cruelly at him as he waited for the younger one to respond. Chuck gritted his teeth and forced a livid smile. "Rules? I do not remember you mentioning those before."

"I thought it would be obvious, Chuck. I mean she is _my _wife. I must ensure her safety, even if you didn't the last time we were in a similar situation," Jack returned. He winked at him, mockingly.

Chuck's eyes widened and he looked to Blair for a reaction. She crossed her arms and turned her head into Jack's arm. She hated that memory. And the more she thought of it, she wondered if Chuck expected sex. After all, he had no problem willingly offering her up to Jack last time. She turned forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"This is a verbal meeting only. I will not sleep with you, nor do I want you touching me," Blair snarled. She then nodded her head and turned away once more.

He stared at her, lips slightly parted, and unsure of what to say. Surely she did not think that he expected her to sleep with him, did she? That had to be something Jack put in her mind or lied to her about. Blair knew him better than that or at least he thought she did.

"Well now that Blair has so _pleasantly_ recited the first rule of the game, nephew, allow me to conclude them. There will be no drinking, no touching, and if you as so much and try to kiss her then… let's just say I've taught her well," Jack revealed. His blue eyes sparkled in a way that only the devils could.

"Fine, now let's sign the contract so you can leave. Here it is." Chuck held it up and then put it down on the bar. He tried to keep his eyes on the paper as Jack led Blair over by the _hand_. It didn't work though. He gritted his teeth.

Chuck signed the required lines and handed the pen to Jack. His uncle stared at him for a few moments, smug look on his face, and then leaned over Blair's petite form to sign. Last, he gave the pen to her. She was quick and barely looked at what she was doing. Her movements were practically robotic, trance-like.

"Well the deal's complete," Jack smiled. He then rolled up the piece of paper and put it in his jacket pocket. His nephew glared at him as the elder Bass captured his wife's cheek and smiled sweetly at her. "I'll be back soon, Princess. Be good," he told her.

Blair simply nodded and then closed her eyes. Jack took her lips in a long, passionate kiss. But unlike Blair, he opened his eyes to look at Chuck. His nephew was turning red. Perfect.

They pulled apart and Jack nodded. "See you soon, Chuck." Blair turned her back to his nephew to watch him go. And when he was gone, she stayed that way. She was scared to look at him.

* * *

After a few minutes, Chuck could not take in anymore. "Turn around," he ordered. He refused to speak to her back when he just signed over an entire hotel for one meeting. Yes, she was worth it, but what she was providing was not enough for him.

Blair bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She decided that maybe he'd give up and leave her alone. So she didn't turn around, but kept her back to him.

"Turn around, now," Chuck barked. He stomped his foot as his fist clenched. It was the actions of an intolerant child, but the jealousy had made him that way. He was loosing his patience. She had no problem facing Jack when he spoke to her. Damn, he wanted to break something, preferably, every bone in his uncle's body.

"I prefer not to face you actually," she voiced. She knew that if she weren't cold, he'd hurt her again. She had to try and protect herself since Jack was not there to do it for her.

His mouth fell agape at first, but then his lips pressed firmly together. He shook his head in absolute anger. "Why? Could it be your too ashamed?" Chuck scoffed.

"No, I just do not care to stare at pathetic, sorry bastards," Blair returned. When he dared to try and put her down she did it right back. Jack didn't teach her that either, it was just an instinct he had her perfect. She was grateful for it now, for her husband.

"You must have confused me with your _husband_. You know, the one that clearly only married you in order to use you in his plots against me," he retorted. Fuck, he needed a Scotch, well a bottle of it.

Blair spun around in anger. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes. "You know nothing of why Jack and I got married. And as far as I'm concerned, you never will." Her arms crossed and she tried to stand straight. She hated that she was always looking up at everyone though, especially men.

Chuck laughed bitterly. He then silenced and took a dangerous step closer. They were practically nose-to-nose as he seethed. "On the contrary, Blair, I intend to find out that exact reason, tonight."

She was trapped in his eyes. No matter how hard she tried to break the gaze and take a step back, she couldn't. So she cleared her voice and tried to sound strong. "Not if I refuse to tell you. Now that you've signed over the hotel, I could stand here and say nothing. There would be nothing you could do. Perhaps, you should have gotten more detail in writing."

Her threat broke his hard demeanor. Instead, he sighed in complete frustration. He took a step back and shook his head. "Damn it, Blair. Tell me why you're married to Jack, why you're helping him destroy me."

"Already admitting defeat?" Blair smirked cruelly. But it wasn't quite real. He couldn't explain what it looked like, but just that it didn't feel right.

He practically pushed his body up against hers. His voice dropped to the lowest and darkest of tones. "I won't ask again. Now give me the answers I have requested or I'll be breaking the touching rule. Clearly you deserve to be smacked upside your head. Would that knock some sense into you?" He knew that he'd never do it, but just stress the severity of how messed up she sounded.

A dark shadow came across Blair's chestnut eyes. She stepped back and hugged herself. "Jack would kill you," Blair breathed, almost trembling. She tried to emotionally hold herself together by doing it physically. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

He didn't. He was too upset that she honestly thought he'd touch her in that way. "I highly doubt that. But the fact that you actually believed I'd hit you just shows how much he's fucked up your mind, twisted it. You need to leave him before it's too late." Chuck wanted her to tell him right then and there he was right and that she was going to do it. But he knew how unrealistic that was. And that gave him a great pain in his chest. He didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Like I am going to take relationship advice from Chuck Bass. This meeting was pointless. Don't expect me to stick around now that Jack has gotten what he wants." Blair turned as if to leave, but didn't take two steps before his voice stopped her.

"Sit down. You're not leaving. Besides, there is a clause in the papers that say I decide when the meeting ends, if it is to end early," Chuck smirked.

"I should have known," she muttered. When she turned around she saw the same, infamous smirk he always had plastered on his face. It was both a comfort and hazard. With a sigh, she sat down, but instantly wished she hadn't.

Chuck came up behind her. His lips were by her ear, his hands on the table in front of her. He had her trapped, literally. "Yes, you should have. Now, let's stop this bickering and get down to the real problem. I don't want you with Jack, working against me. I don't want you married to him, wearing that stupid ring. And I sure as hell don't want you kissing him again, making me want to vomit."

Blair wanted to run. So she said what she hoped would make him move so she could do just that. "Be thankful you didn't see us in the shower last night then." She forced a smile. But it disappeared.

Chuck lost it. He saw red. The next thing he knew he had screamed and grabbed her chair. He turned it around to face him and shoved it against the wall. "Tell me he told you to say that!" he raged. His hands then moved to hold her shoulders so that she couldn't get away.

"Let go of me, Chuck!" Blair screamed back. She tried to kick him, but his legs pinned hers to the front of the chair. She felt the panic rise in her and a large lump form in her throat.

He shook his head and continued to shout. "Not until you say it! Say it, Blair! Say that he told you to say that! Say it now!" Chuck had to have her say it. He could not stand for it to not have been prompted by Jack.

"No," she refused. Her voice was suddenly flat and her eyes blank. She was too calm.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed. Not to mention, what the hell had happened to her? One moment she freaked out on him and then fell dead? It didn't make sense.

"No, I won't say it. Jack didn't tell me to say what I did. I said it all on my own and I'll say it again if you don't release me," Blair clarified. Her voice held no emotion whatsoever.

Chuck didn't recognize her. "Who are you?" he asked. The anger diminished in him as he searched her eyes for something, someone he knew. He couldn't find her.

She pushed his arms off of her and got up. He took a step back and she shook her head. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she hid them well. They never fell. "The remaining pieces you left me in that Jack put back together," Blair said. Her voice was just above a whisper and shaky. She then turned her back on him and walked a few more steps, further, further away. The more distance she put between them, the _better. _

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. The only thing my uncle knows how to do is destroy," he remarked. He then took a step closer to her, but her voice made him stop abruptly.

"Then you two would have that in common," she breathed. Then she wondered if he had heard her. His response finally answered her question.

"So all of this means you're in on the game, willing?" It took all he had to keep his voice from breaking. He closed his eyes, since she did not face him, and waited for the answer like a coward. But he didn't care. It was a make or break question. At least that was what he had thought.

"I don't know," Blair admitted. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she wiped it away. She thanked whatever greater force she still did not face him.

His eyes snapped open and he furrowed his brow. He did not understand and he hated not being able to know what people meant. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Bl-"

Blair cut him off. "How's Georgina, Chuck?" The words cut her like knives.

"What?" Chuck stared at her, his mouth almost fell to the floor. He felt a cold chill come over him. She turned around to stare at him with icy, determined brown eyes.

"You heard me," she nodded. Her lips pursed.

"We're not honestly bringing up ancient history are we?" he scoffed. He did not want to talk about it. It was not going to… it was ancient history, he told himself. She did not deserve to throw it in his face. It wasn't fair. But no matter how many times he said it, he didn't believe it.

"Not around I take it," Blair sighed. Her eyes drifted around as if casually, but then averted back to his gaze.

"If you must know, I haven't seen her in six years," Chuck revealed. He nodded his head and his eyes were completely truthful. But unfortunately for him, that didn't hold much weight with her.

She smiled sarcastically and returned her own bitter form of his nod. "Well I'd say your last encounter could probably keep you good until about ten."

"You never could let anything go," he muttered. But it was loud enough for her to hear, meant for her ears actually. It was the most wrong thing to say though. But did he know that?

Blair felt herself burst inside. Her volume rose and she snapped. "And you never could stop making up excuses to keep from saying that you were sorry and in the wrong. Sometimes I lie awake at night and wish that you could have seen what you did, the damage you caused." Her dark brown eyes practically looked black in the dimly lit room.

His expression slowly changed with her words. Something about them sounded eerie. "We have time," Chuck offered.

"Actually, time's up, nephew."

Chuck spun around to glare. His time wasn't up, was it? "Jack-" he started to argue. Blair, on the other hand, remained completely silent. She just stared at her… husband.

His uncle shook his head and smirked. He picked up Blair's coat and brought it over to her. She helped him get her arms in. "The contract agreed that your carriage turns back into a pumpkin at midnight, Chuck." He finished speaking just as she did buttoning.

"Cinderella references, _cute_. And why don't you try asking Blair if she wants to stay?" He motioned towards the brunette. Surely, she did not want to leave. Despite what she said she still had to not really want to go home with Jack, right?

"She doesn't. Do you, princess?" Jack turned towards Blair and smiled menacingly. Chuck didn't see it, but his expression read 'Do not defy me'. Blair was a pro at reading them. She didn't share the message, but nodded. "I want to go home."

Jack turned from Blair to look at his nephew again. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He wanted to drive Chuck mad. "See, I know her best. Night, nephew." He gave a mocking wave and then turned them. They were just getting in the elevator when a voice stopped them.

"I'll see you again soon, **Blair**," Chuck clarified. He smirked at his uncle who turned around, along with Blair to look at him.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he thinned his lips. He stepped in front of Blair as if to physically stake his claim. "Not without her husband present," Jack concluded.

The elevator doors closed in Chuck's face.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I'm sure you know C/B's first meeting was not going to be a pleasant one.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Well I am a little worried I have lost reviewers because it turns out they didn't like the story, but I am very thankful for the ones who are sticking with it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blair's Outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /this_is_so_not_happening/set?id=14129545

**Also, if you still haven't please go and participate in the poll for my profile. It concerns my summer stories, which one will come out first. **

* * *

Chuck sauntered into the Manhattan Waldorf Astoria with a determined look on his countenance. He put all else in his mind aside and prepared for business. He was meeting with the manager for a tour and then would close the deal. His plan was to buy the hotel's chain, starting with New York's.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced around. That was odd. He was supposed to be greeted immediately by the manager. They knew who he was, everyone did.

"Mr. Bass," a male voice greeted from behind.

Chuck turned around and started to smile, but then frowned. It was just a mere employee of the hotel. He did not offer to shake hands with him, but instead put them in his pockets. "I was supposed to have a private meeting with your manager. Where is he?" he asked. His eyebrows rose in a questionable manner.

"I have been well informed, Mr. Bass. And he sends his apologies for not meeting with you directly, but I am to send you to his office. You see, he is already meeting with another offer that was made this morning," the man explained.

Chuck's face fell and all around him went silent. Realization hit. It had to be Jack. His uncle's specialty was stealing hotels out from under him. The bitter feeling soon turned to anger and he took off in an angry stop. "You're not getting this Waldorf too," he mumbled under his breath.

Within seconds, he was outside the large oak doors. Chuck pushed them open, prepared to cause a scene. Only the moment he saw the two people inside, he froze up. Both the hotel manager and Blair turned to look at him. She was not with her husband, but alone. He felt his heart lift.

Chuck looked her over. She wore a light pink, lace Appliqué top, an Alexander Wang fitted stretch black skirt, and matching pale pink, soft frills peep toe heels. The outfit was accessorized with a tennis bracelet full of pink heart-shaped diamonds, a light pink belt with a jeweled buckle, a shuteye Minaduiere clutch, and the one accessory he'd rather ignore… _her wedding ring_.

Her attire clung perfectly to her every curve. He had to lock his jaw to keep his mouth from falling open to the floor. His eyes drifted to connect with hers, but she instantly looked away. It was as if she were surprised to see him.

"Mr. Bass," the manager smiled. Chuck walked over to him and they shook hands. The man motioned to Blair. "I was just speaking with… well I am sure you two must already know each other. Mrs. Bass is married to your Uncle Jack, I presume," He chuckled warmly and looked to each of them.

"Unfortunately," Chuck mumbled. He wanted to like the man, but the fact he so easily connected Blair with his uncle made it rather easy to hate him, him and his stupid laugh.

Blair heard him and turned to glare.

Luckily, the other man in the room did not though. The manager frowned and said politely, "I'm sorry, I did not catch that."

Chuck faked a smile. He nodded, "I said yes, but Blair and I go back further than that. We've known each other since we were little, even dated some after high school." His grin grew when he turned to see her eyes widen. She had that look on her face he knew far too well. She desperately wanted to kick him, but due to where they were, couldn't.

The manager was not sure how to respond so he laughed nervously. "Well yes, um… that is good. Now if you'll please, follow me. I was just about to take Mrs. Bass on a tour," he explained.

"Sounds like _fun_," Chuck responded, but his eyes were only on Blair.

The manager nodded and proceeded ahead of them. Chuck took the opportunity, without hesitation, and moved closer to Blair. His arm touched hers and he turned to whisper seductively in her ear. "We could get a room afterwards. They don't exactly rent by the hour, but I'm willing to pay for the entire night." He smirked. In his mind and reason, it was payback for her shower comment last night.

Blair pushed him away from her and scowled. "Don't touch me," she spat. Then, she hurried to walk next to the manager, as far away from Chuck as possible.

* * *

"And this is our most expensive, luxurious penthouse suite," the manager informed them. He gestured around the grand and elegantly decorated room. It was the end of the tour, the top floor of course. Then the man's phone beeped. "I'm sorry," he sighed. He looked down at it and read a message. "If you'll excuse me there is a problem in housekeeping. I will be back shortly. Perhaps this will give both of you more time to look around."

Blair and Chuck both nodded and he left. Immediately, she turned away from him and pretended to gaze out the window. But she did not miss his eyes on her back. Why did they always make her feel the way she did, her stomach twisted in knots, her legs weak at the knees?

"So…" Chuck drawled, "How long has Jack known I wanted to purchase this hotel?" He put one hand in his pocket and then shifted his wait to one foot. It was a classic Chuck Bass pose.

Blair turned around and crossed her arms. "He hasn't known. He doesn't know," she replied.

He scoffed, "Bullshit. Although, I would think allowing me to buy it first and then holding it over my head for a second meeting with you would be more his style," he murmured.

She sighed, "For the last time, he didn't know. He isn't buying the hotel either." She stood up straighter and smirked. "I am."

"You?" Chuck snorted a laugh.

She nodded as her lips pursed. "Yes, me. I thought it was fitting." Her eyes narrowed at him, even after he stopped his annoying chuckles.

He moved closer to her when he realized she was serious. "Well it would have been, but now your last name is Bass," he pointed out.

Her ruby lips came to life as she smirked. "I know. That's what marriage entails." She took a step closer to him. "To have and to hold, till death do us part, and then of course accepting _Jack's_ last name." Her tone of voice mocked him.

Chuck's smile dropped and his eyes darkened. In a livid voice he asked, "Where is your _husband_? I thought that he had you under lock and key." His voice sounded dangerously tense.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't be so dramatic, _Charles_. Jack lets me do whatever I want, whenever I want." Her voice did not sound as sure as she wanted it to though. So she turned away and pretended to examine the room some more.

She had just given him a great opportunity. Chuck smirked and moved closer to her petite form. His fingertips brushed against her bare skin. "Have lunch with me then. We could catch up, put up the white flags if only for an hour."

Blair turned towards him, there faces mere inches apart. She gasped, but then held her breath. Her eyes stared at him and it seemed as if she wanted to. But she knew better than that. She shook her head and stepped away from him. "No, I won't have time. I will, after all, be purchasing my new hotel chain this afternoon." She flashed a victory smile at him, even if she hadn't won yet.

He was about to tell her there was no way in hell she was getting the hotel, but then he stopped himself. He walked over to her again and smirked. She tried to look away, but his hand lifted her chin. "Look at me, Blair. Now, here's my offer. You let me buy the hotel for _you _and _you_ only, lock it in your name, and then you have lunch with me. I'll pay of course, but you can pick where," he proposed.

Blair stood frozen, her eyes trapped by his. She felt his hand move to caress her cheek. It felt like electricity shot through her flesh and set fire to it.

Chuck shook his head and chuckled. "We both know you can't outbid me. It's the only way. If you really want it." His dark brown eyes sparkled in satisfaction.

Her throat was dry. She now stared into the eyes of the Chuck she had once fallen in love with. Blair breathed, "Chuck, I-"

They were interrupted before she could finish. The manager walked in and he retracted his hand right away. The man smiled, "We shall start the bidding now?"

Chuck turned back to Blair. "Yes, Blair, shall we?" He kept a cool demeanor, but on the inside wanted to beg her to say no and in turn accept his offer.

Before she knew what she was doing, Blair did just that by shaking her head no. She agreed to go to lunch with him. He grinned and turned back to the manager. "You won't believe the conclusion we came to…"

* * *

Lunch had been… civil. He made her laugh and that was enough for him to think he may get through the night without drinking himself into oblivion. Of course, he had skated around any important subjects though. He knew if he brought up Jack at all, it would most likely end in her walking out. So they now sat in the limo, on the way back to the Waldorf Astoria. Both of them were slightly uncomfortable, given their surroundings.

Blair especially noticed that despite the spacious limo, the sides of their bodies touched. She stared at his profile and bit her bottom lip. He was still as handsome as ever. After that thought she instantly told herself that anyone could find someone they _hated _attractive. One could not deny the reality of one's exterior appearance. She was slipping and she couldn't stop. But what was she supposed to do? She had been away from Jack all day. She was losing it. Her mouth opened. "Thank you for lunch, Chuck," Blair said in a very formal tone.

He turned towards her and smiled, not smirked. Chuck nodded, "It was my pleasure. Is there any chance you would like to do dinner tonight also, perhaps breakfast tomorrow morning? And of course I would not object to both." He chuckled more so to himself than her. He was thinking and acting like a teenager, as if everything was completely normal and he could just steal her away because he wanted to. That was the old Chuck Bass; the one who lived without cares and rules.

Blair shook her head. What was he thinking? She sighed, "Chuck, I'm married. You can't just-"

Chuck did not want to hear what she was going to say. "One moment," he interrupted. Then he looked forward and rolled down the inside window. He addressed his driver as the limo stopped. "Arthur, why have we stopped so soon? Surely we cannot be at the Waldorf Astoria yet."

Arthur looked up at him strangely. "We had a change of destination. I thought the directions came from you, Mr. Bass," he responded.

Chuck frowned, "I did not ask you to take us anywhere else. Where are we?" Something was not right. He felt it in his gut.

The driver shook his head, confounded. "But Mr. Bass, I received a note from you while you were at lunch. It instructed that I take Mrs. Bass to the Empire once you were finished eating."

Blair flinched at the sound of the Empire. She moved away from Chuck, as she felt bitter again. What was she thinking going to lunch with him? He still lived at the Empire, the hotel he was willing to whore her out for.

Chuck noted her movement and his jaw clenched. He shook his head. "Tell me exactly what the note said, Arthur," he seethed.

His driver held up the note and recited, "Well it says, take the Princess back to the Empire immediately after lunch."

Chuck nodded and rolled up the window, still confused.

Blair however, looked up and her eyes widened. "Jack," she breathed.

Chuck felt the anger rise in him. He watched as she went to get out of the limo and quickly grabbed her. He held her down against the inside of the door. "You're not going anywhere."

She shook her head. "Unhand me. He's going to be upset. And I want to get away from this place as soon as possible!" Her tiny body struggled underneath his larger one. She started to panic at the idea of man, no matter who it was, holding her down against her will. Still, she tried to keep up a strong front.

He didn't let go, but spoke almost pleadingly. "No, he won't, Blair. Not really. Don't you see he set this up? He's only picking you up at the Empire so that you'll turn against me and leave angry, again." He needed to make her see it, how Jack was manipulating them.

Blair continued to shake her head. "No," she spat, "he did it to remind me how much you can hurt me. He did I because despite me going behind his back with you, he still wants to protect me. He loves me." She silenced then and stared at him. It had gotten past her lips when she got so worked up, but now she was very still and silent.

Chuck's expression slowly changed from a beggar to that of a man gone insane. He lost it and grabbed her, slammed her back into the seat, and pushed her against it. His body pinned down hers. "His love with you isn't real. It's cheap," he seethed.

She stared at him in shock and tears brimmed in her eyes. "Yeah," her voice broke, "and I guess ours was so expensive you could buy a hotel with it."

His hard expression dropped and he sat up some.

She took the opportunity to push him off her. Then she got out of he limo and ran towards her husband. Jack stood by their means of transportation. He opened the door for her. "We'll talk in the car, Princess."

Chuck sat there for a moment, but then got out. He saw her getting in the other limo and ran towards it. "Blair!" he called to her. She only got in quicker. His uncle moved in front of the open door to block any chance at a view he had. Chuck ignored him though. "Blair, wait-"

Jack cut him off and a smirked mockingly. "You really are pathetic, Nephew." He then climbed halfway in the limo, only to stop and finish with, "Oh, and stay away from _my _wife."

The limo door slammed shut in Chuck's face.

* * *

Inside the limo, Blair heard the door slam and winced. A few tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She was so torn and confused. But then she felt her husband's eyes on her. Slowly, she turned towards him. The moment she did though, she wished she hadn't.

Jack's livid eyes stared at her angrier than she had ever seen them before.

* * *

A/N: Bet you'll want to review to see what happens now, eh? ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was too tired to edit before I went to bed, but I'll come back and fix it tomorrow. I personally, LOVED writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm behind on replies, but I shall answer them all soon. I really like the Jack/Blair exchange in the first scene. I hope you will too. I thought it was different, but in a good way. Enjoy.

Blair's Dress: http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums/ff91/stargirl3529/BlairsDress . jpg

_

* * *

Inside the limo, Blair heard the door slam and winced. A few tears escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She was so torn and confused. But then she felt her husband's eyes on her. Slowly, she turned towards him. The moment she did though, she wished she hadn't. _

_Jack's livid eyes stared at her angrier than she had ever seen them before. _

* * *

"Jack," Blair uttered. Her voice was scratchy and dry. The tears no longer fell, but her doe brown eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks rosy. She wasn't sure how to explain herself. Her head shook and she opened her mouth to try, but nothing came.

Her husband turned his glare off of her as the limo started. She looked to him confounded. Jack then nodded his head, as he looked to the floor with a twisted, infuriated smile. His hand came up and he smacked it down on her thigh. His fingertips wrapped around it and he held it so tight that the manner of his actions turned harsh.

Blair gasped as her eyes widened. She stared down at it, more scared than actually hurt. Her hand reached to touch his arm. "I wasn't thinking," she offered, but it held no weight.

"Don't speak," Jack seethed in a livid whisper. He pushed his hand down harder onto her thigh and clenched his jaw. His eyes did not look to her, but stayed with the floor. However, he seemed to gaze right past it. The air was thick with tension.

Her eyes fell to her lap and she bit her bottom lip. His grip was starting to hurt, but she wondered if him yelling would be worse. She knew what he did now was his way of releasing the anger so that he did not explode on her. Still, the more his hand clenched onto her, the more she winced.

"Did you enjoy lunch with _my nephew_?" Jack asked as he finally spoke. His voice was at a dangerous level, but also ran with sarcasm. His head turned to the side and his icy blue eyes bore into hers.

Blair shook her head. "Jack, you don't understand. I went because of the hotel," she attempted to explain. Her voice was so nervous though that it made her argument weak. Her eyes flickered down to her now practically numbed leg and then back up to him.

"What hotel?" he spat. His eyebrows rose in suspicion. He did not look pleased at all.

"The Waldorf Astoria… he bought it for me, in exchange for lunch. It was just a business deal, part of the game. What's the difference from last night?" she questioned. Her tone of voice was so innocent sounding. It drove him mad.

"The difference?!" Jack shouted. She flinched and then let out a small scream when he put his other hand on her other thigh and turned her into his body on the seat. The vein in his forehead throbbed as he breathed heavily on her, nose-to-nose.

"I-I don't understand… what did I do wrong?" Blair pleaded. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she trembled. Part of it was real and the other part was that she knew he might soften if she acted so naïve, upset.

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. "What did you do wrong? I'll tell you, _dear_. One, you leave this morning without so much as a word. Two, you don't call to say where you are, but only let me find out that you are gallivanting around the city with Chuck. And three, you don't make deals in this game without me and my approval. Now do you understand?" he barked.

She nodded and looked down in shame. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she blubbered. She felt him release both of her thighs and she wrapped her arms round herself. It was something she couldn't handle for too long, to be yelled at, held harshly. It scared her. She was traumatized by it from demons in her last six year past. But she didn't like to think about that.

Jack's face softened. His wife silently sobbed and attempted to hold her petite body together. He sighed and reached forward. She looked up, shocked, but then grateful. He brought her in his lap and she hooked her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. His hand rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I suppose I love you too passionately for my own good," he whispered. When she pulled back to look at him, like he predicted she would, he smiled lightly. His lips then pushed up against hers. It took a moment for her to react, but then she kissed him back. It was not very long-lived and he sat back again.

"Now, what did you and Chuck talk about?" Jack inquired, one eyebrow raised. He also wore a fake, genuine smile. On the inside he was still on edge. His nephew had gotten something past him, even if he technically got Blair back in the end. But during her time away he knew Chuck had to have poisoned her brain somewhat. He needed to find the bug installed and kill it.

Blair stared at him for a few moments. She then pouted her ruby lips and shook her head. "Please let me sleep first. I'm so exhausted," she whined. Her voice sounded like a little girl. She then rested her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes.

He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. His patience was being tested, but he kept that to himself for the time being. "Of course, Blair. You know that I'll take care of you before anything else," Jack said. He then pulled her tighter against his chest. While she drifted off to sleep, he contemplated how he'd get back at his nephew. A sinister smirk came to his lips as the idea entered his mind. Jack Bass was ready to have some fun.

* * *

"Blair, we have reservations at eight o'clock sharp. I can't wait to take you out tonight," Jack called with a satisfied smile. He walked away from the door and back towards their bedroom. He had just sent a note to his nephew. It requested he meet Jack if he wanted to see Blair again. _Little did the younger Bass know…_

"What's this?" Blair asked. She held up a hanger with a protective cover over whatever article of clothing it enclosed. She had not seen it before, but it was suddenly laid out on her bed. Her eyes flickered from it to her husband's.

"It's what I bought special for you to wear tonight," Jack responded. He then walked over and took it from her. He unzipped it and revealed a dress.

Blair's eyes widened at the sight of it. The deep red, satin material was very tightly fitted. Only, that was not what shocked her. It was that the dress was backless all the way down to right above her bottom. And then it wrapped up to reveal a side view of her inside cleavage, a slit cut down in the collar or lack of one. The ensemble was going to cling to every curve and leave little to the imagination.

"At-at dinner?" she stuttered.

"Did you have plans to be somewhere else?" His brow rose in amusement. But still, his eyes told hers that tonight was not the night to argue. But then again, was there ever a night for her to challenge him?

Blair shook her head quickly.

Her husband smiled, "Well it's settled then. Tonight at the dinner, you'll wear that dress with your hair up." He nodded to even further confirm what was stated.

Her eyes practically popped out of her head and her throat went dry. _Chuck Bass_ ran through her mind again and again. She tried to convince herself it was less than likely for him to be there tonight, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was kidding herself. He'd be there tonight and she'd have her bare neck and back on display for all and particularly him to see. No doubt he'd be livid. When they dated, he only wanted her like that in bed or where he could stand next to her and scare off any male who dared approach her. But now she was going to be on Jack's arm.

"Something wrong, Dear?" Jack's _honest_ voice brought her out of her thoughts. He noticed she looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"I was only wondering why you chose this dress?" She did her best to sound naïve, casual.

He shrugged, "I only wanted to showoff my gorgeous wife." His blue eyes studied her body from head-to-toe appreciatively and he licked his lips.

"Of course," Blair nodded. She then did her best to shrug off the uneasy feeling in her stomach and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Jack watched as she went and smirked. She knew they were playing games, but apparently she either did not wish to recognize or had not come to realization that he had done his homework in great detail. He could not wait to see the look on Chuck Bass's face when they arrived.

* * *

Chuck sighed as he got into his limo. He had received a message from Jack to meet with him for dinner. It also suggested he bring a date to keep things civil, but Chuck wasn't brain-dead. That was a trap he'd never walk into again. Even though Blair was not going to be there, she would have found out and he hoped that she would have felt betrayed.

His cell phone started to ring. Dark brown eyes flickered down to it and read the screen. It was his private investigator. He smirked and brought the phone up to his ear. "You're just in time. What do you have for me?" he asked.

"Mr. Bass, I'm sorry, but someone has done a very good job of covering up the former Miss Waldorf's whereabouts of the past six years. I do not know much that you could not figure yourself. She lied about taking a year sabbatical, but instead withdrew from her university. She has a vague track of traveling around Europe in places like Paris, Barcelona, and even Amsterdam. I believe that is where she met up with your uncle, but I cannot be sure," his private investigator explained.

Chuck frowned. How was it possible? Mike was the best man in the business. He sighed and shook his head. Once again, it had Jack Bass written all over it. He was hiding Blair's past from Chuck and putting forth quite a bit of effort to do it. Well he was going to find out with or without the P.I.

"Fine, tell me if you come across anything else. Anyone with information with be paid very generously. Make sure they know that," he ordered.

"Of course, sir," Mike responded.

Chuck turned off the phone and put it in his pocket. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pursed his lips. The thought of seeing his uncle, especially after what happened previously in the day, made his insides turn. He was only relieved that if Jack was with him, Blair wasn't with Jack and thankfully not where he could touch her in front of Chuck.

The limo came to a stop and Arthur opened the door. Chuck went towards the restaurant. He had no idea what actually waited for him on the other side.

* * *

A/N: So? Oh and is anyone trying to put together Blair's past yet? I will edit later btw. I have to go to sleep now and thought you wanted the chapter sooner than later.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Still working on replying to those reviews.

Blair's Dress: http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums/ff91/stargirl3529/BlairsDress . jpg

* * *

Chuck walked into the restaurant and looked to the hostess podium. He went to stand behind a couple, but stopped. His eyes studied them more, particularly the woman. She wore a backless, red satin dress with her hair up. He recognized the back of that neck. His teeth bit into the side of his cheek hard when his uncle turned around.

"Nephew," Jack greeted. He wore a sinister smirk as his hand moved up Blair's backside as if to claim what was his. The younger man took a dangerous step towards him, but then she turned around. Her doe brown eyes connected with his for only a moment and then she turned back around.

His uncle looked to Blair, but then back to Chuck. He nodded, "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to leave _my _wife alone tonight. Spending the day away from me left her very distraught." His fingertips grazed to porcelain skin of her backside.

Chuck clenched his fists at his sides and grinded his teeth. It was a direct attack against him. But how had Jack known what it took to truly drive him mad over Blair? Did she tell him? Of course she did. He remembered how she left him today. She was convinced Jack loved her. Well that wouldn't do. He had to get a moment alone with her. If sweet words wouldn't work then he had something else in mind. He wanted to end this tonight. But was that possible?

"Of course not. Why would I objet to having such an alluring view all night," Chuck returned. He wore his own infamous Bass smirk and took a step closer to them. Well more so to Blair. His uncle kept his cool exterior, but the younger saw how his eyes became livid by his comment.

"Well let's get seated then," Jack seethed. He then pushed Blair forward. She gasped slight and Chuck made a move as if to grab her. He had to stop himself though and stayed behind. The hostess led them to the table. She was a leggy blond who eyes both men in appreciation.

Blair pouted her lips as she looked to the woman. She was slowly setting down menus in front of Chuck and her husband. The brunette wasn't sure which one upset her more. She didn't exactly think to admit that fact would do well either. So she just glared at the woman.

"Don't scowl, Darling. It will give you wrinkles," Jack mused. The blond walked away and he turned his full attention to her. Chuck sat across from them, but her husband had her practically pulled into his lap. He stroked her shoulder affectionately.

"Perhaps then she'd look more age appropriate to be married to you, Uncle," Chuck remarked. The couple both looked up to him. Blair seemed slightly shocked, but Jack was just angry. He jerked his wife closer to him in response and grazed her leg through the slit of her dress. It was under the table, but everyone who sat there, especially Chuck, knew what he was doing.

"So… how have you been getting along these past years, Charles? I'm sure you know Blair and I have been back in Australia. She rather likes it there, _with me_," Jack mused. He took a long sip of his wine and did not let it show on his face when he felt his wife's back stiffen.

Chuck shook his head and sucked down the rest of his Scotch. Fine, Jack wanted to play. Then he had to scare him, make his uncle think he had some kind of upper hand. A smirk came to his lips. "So then was it you who convinced her to lie about taking a year sabbatical? And exactly when was it you two met up in Amsterdam?" he asked. His eyebrows rose in a mocking manner as he stared into his uncle's. He didn't expect that anyone at the table would take more offense than Jack though.

Blair felt betrayed. She didn't want Chuck to know her past. How much did he know? And he didn't have any right. It was shameful. It would ruin her. She glared at him and shook her head in anger. "It's just like you to stick your nose in places that you don't belong," she commented with a bitter tone.

Chuck's eyes flashed to her in surprise. He frowned, even more confounded than before. Jack's mood seemed to change too. His eyes seemed less focused on Chuck with hatred and more on Blair with concern.

The younger man leaned across the table towards Blair. "I have a right to know where you were. Why you'd ever be with _him_," he retorted. His dark eyes were not very happy. How dare she attack him after she came to taunt him in that dress with his uncle? She obviously gave Jack information on their past. It was an eye for an eye according to Chuck.

"I'm with him because we're married. You could never understand-" Blair started to raise her voice in anger, but was interrupted.

"Blair," Jack snapped. She turned towards him and he shook his head. His eyes told her that she was not to say another word on the manner. Blair nodded and turned into him. He stroked her back and whispered into her ear. "You don't have to tell him anything."

"Enough, stop touching her!" Chuck snapped. He banged his fist into the table, but then retracted it. A few eyes in the restaurant turned to look at him with disapproving looks. But none was worse than when Blair turned her eyes again. They were glossy and pleading. Why they were that way, he didn't know. But he guessed it was something he did.

"I think you should take a walk and cool down, nephew. You seem to have forgotten the simple manners of society and what marriage entails. I'll touch Blair whenever I want. Hell, I touched her plenty last night and every night since we were engaged," his uncle mocked.

"Jack, stop it," Blair breathed. He looked to her with pursed lips, but did not say another word. "Maybe I should take a walk too," she sighed. She was about to leave the table when Jack yanked her back down into his lap.

Chuck's eyes lit up with fire, but he held it in. There were people around who knew him. His company would suffer if he let it known that something like this made him snap. "I guess I should take a walk, seeing as how I'm the only one allowed to," he muttered. That was a direct fire at Blair. He hoped she'd realize what he meant by it. But he was not about to leave completely. He walked outside and stared in the window in a place he could not be seen. After a while, when Blair got up to go to the restroom and Jack took a business call, Chuck took action.

* * *

Blair walked out of the bathroom stall and went to the sink. She started to slowly wash her hands. She felt sick, but did everything to keep herself from throwing up. She wanted to go home and go to sleep. The evening had her on edge. An emotional roller coaster pulled her on and refused to let her get off.

"I see your _husband_ finally let go of the tight leash he has had you on tonight. How does it feel to be running freely in the yard?" Chuck sneered from behind. He studied her back. She stiffened the moment he spoke. He was not sure if he should relish in the fact that she had a reaction or shudder that it was such a negative one.

Blair winced, but then regained her composure. He was going to be hateful, but that was expected. With a seemingly disinterested sigh, she turned around to face him. She saw him leaned up against the bathroom wall. There was no point in asking why he dared to go into the woman's bathroom. He was Chuck Bass. When their eyes connected though, she wanted to run far, far away from him.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "The only dog here, Chuck, is you. And as for my husband, Jack doesn't tell me what to do, nor does he watch my every move. He trusts me. You know, that thing that kept you from saying you loved me long, long ago." That was her payback for his comment he threw before leaving the table. She didn't appreciate for him to belittle her and that was how she saw it.

"Marriage so terrible you must still obsess over our relationship, Blair?" Chuck smirked. His dark eyes twinkled in delight. He felt his heart lift and something swarm in his stomach. He convinced himself that was the case within a matter of seconds.

"One, you and I do not have a relationship. And two, my marriage is wonderful, all I could ever hope for," Blair smiled, but did not quite look him in the eye. She then swirled her drink and stared down into it, shrugging her shoulders. "Not that I would expect someone like you to understand. You're far less a man than he'll ever be."

Chuck's eyes widened and he felt the thin line between sanity and rage snap. He didn't even know what he was doing until he pushed her up against the wall and the drying towel flew out of her hand. She looked to it and then to him.

"Chuck," Blair gasped. She was taken off-guard. He was not supposed to do something like what was happening now. She intended to hurt him, finish her drink, and then return to Jack. But now he had her trapped under his livid strength, bare back against the wall.

"Stop this, now. You have had your fun, playing us both. I've had enough. I've been well overpaid for whatever pain I caused you years ago," he seethed. One if his hands held her arm so tight that it bruised the skin while the other grabbed hold of her cheek so that she could not look away.

"Let go of me, you selfish bastard." She struggled against his tight hold. Her body squirmed and her legs tried to kick him. But it was no use. He was both physically larger and stronger. She'd only be released at his will.

"Then tell me you'll quit the game. You know I won't… I can't stop unless you do. Stop while you're ahead, Blair. The longer you let this go on the more of a monster you make me," Chuck rasped. His hot breath hit her neck.

Blair's eyes rolled back into her head. She had to clamp her lips together so that she did not moan. Finally, she managed to focus on his words. She freed her hand and slapped him across the cheek. It bounced off the walls and echoed around the small room. He jumped back in shock, her red handprint imprinted on his flesh.

"You already are a monster," Blair remarked with an eerie look in her eyes. She then shook her head, straightened her dress, and left him alone, again.

Chuck was quick to follow her, but not enough. He had just stumbled onto the street corner when he saw Jack and her by their limo. His uncle was looking at her arm, even though she tried to hide it. Chuck cursed himself. He didn't mean to bruise the skin, although the sound of marking his territory sounded very nice.

Jack's livid gaze lifted to meet him. He moved forward as if to attack Chuck, but then Blair stopped him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and pushed them back towards the limo. His uncle sighed and nodded. He got inside with her.

The younger Bass kicked something he found on the street as it drove away. He was about to call for his limo when his phone beeped. He looked down and read the screen. It was about to get worse.

_If you think you've had enough already, you have no idea what you're in for. _

_Jack Bass_

Chuck looked up from his phone and then put it in his pocket. He got into his limo in anger, but then stopped. There was no way he was going to back down, but rather step up his game. His uncle was the one who had no idea what was coming to him. He pulled out his phone and texted a message. Then he put it back in his pocket and smirked.

* * *

Jack stroked Blair's hair as she fell asleep against his shoulder. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. He expected some lame threat from Chuck, but nothing like what he really got. His eyes widened as they read over it.

_Bring it on then. Winner takes the Queen. _

_Chuck Bass_

_

* * *

A/N: I'll beta it later. How was it?_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Let's not talk about the show, please. Also if you follow me on twitter I will be releasing story spoilers for anyone who asks and you can ask for any story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Follow me on Twitter: https : / / twitter . com / SimplyShelbySJL

Blair's Outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /45_elizabeth_taylor/set?id=16565409

* * *

Blair woke-up and walked into the kitchen, although she was not yet dressed for the day. She had a peaceful smile on her lips. The penthouse was quiet, serene. Jack had left earlier that morning to tend to some business and she no longer partook in the rolling of Gossip Girl's filth. If the woman was even around, she didn't know and nor did she care.

"Shopping sounds nice today," she murmured to herself. A parfait delivered by room service was left on the counter so she swooped it up and took a bite. It tasted heavenly. However, her eyes suddenly caught hold of something that had not been there before.

"How lovely," Blair smiled. Her voice sounded as if wooed. She put down the yogurt and slid the enormous box towards her. It was white with a pink ribbon down the front of it. Instead of a bow on top though, it had been intricately and perfectly decorated in pink peonies. There was no card, but that didn't stop her. Who else would it have been for? She opened it and gasped.

Inside the gift were several smaller boxes with numbers on them. She started with one and worked her way to six. When she was finished she laid everything out on the dining room table and bit her bottom lip. Her stomach was twisted in excited, but nervous knots. Whoever had sent her this, had spent around five thousand dollars.

The items entailed: a Lanvin Ruffle trimmed white mini dress, a pair of Dune J'Adore diamante bow detailed pumps, a Nicola Morgan BTV-ECQ white leather bag, a pearl Diamante bracelet, a Chanel Baguette bracelet, and a bottle of Frosted Fleur De Lis Perfume.

Every single item screamed Blair Waldorf, right down to the Chanel bracelet. She felt an ache to move forward and put it all on. But instead she just picked up the dress. An envelope fell out of it. A frown came to her lips, she carefully set down the dress, and reached down to pick it up. Her hands unfolded the cream colored paper and she read aloud.

"I hope you enjoy _my _gift. Please wear it and meet me in the Penthouse Suite of the Waldorf Astoria. I have arranged for us to have a _private _lunch in your new hotel. JB." She looked up from the note and smiled somewhat. It had been from her husband. That was good. He was taking time off of work to spend it with her. Blair gathered everything up and returned to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Blair's heels clicked against the marble floors of the Waldorf Astoria. The doorman had greeted her perfectly and everyone inside was in tiptop shape. She did not need to worry about the hotel with such a fine history needing changes when she took over.

"Mrs. Bass, we have been expecting you," the manager greeted immediately. The man, who was now under her employment, smiled so big that his cheeks surely must have hurt. He quickened his pace to walk beside her as she went towards the elevators.

"Of course you have. I trust that everything in the penthouse will be to my satisfaction," she mused. It was the sweetest sounding of comments, but with an underlying warning. She was the new owner and she expected even better than the last.

"You shall not be at all disappointed, I assure you. Now, do enjoy your time in the penthouse suite," he nodded. As she got into the elevator, he stepped in where the doors were and lowered his voice. "And, please know that both I and the staff are aware that whatever happens at the Waldorf Astoria, stays at the Waldorf Astoria." He then winked and stepped out.

The doors closed.

Blair frowned in absolute confusion at what he meant. Finally, she decided to not let it consume her mind for the rest of the day and shook her head. She waited patiently as she came to the top floor and then stepped out.

Her fist knocked lightly on the door, but only to find it open. Well that was not like Jack at all. It must have been because he knew she would not remember to get a key. She came inside and walked through the sitting area to where the dining room was the day before.

When she stopped in the doorway of the room though and saw who was inside, she quickly realized it was not her husband. And everything made sense. Chuck turned around, in all his pastel suit glory, and smirked at her. He held a bottle of Dom in his right hand.

"I should have known," Blair muttered with a cynical laugh. She crossed her arms and put all of her weight on one foot. It allowed one of her legs to give him a rather nice view, but she did not happen to notice that.

Chuck eyed her up and down with appreciation. He then poured them each a drink. His hand held one out to her and she hesitantly took it. "Yes, you should have," he agreed. It was such a Chuck Bass move. There was no way around that.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I just did not think you would lie to me, Bass. It seems as if that would risk me leaving the moment I arrived," she remarked. Her ruby lips touched the rims of the flute as she took a sip.

"I did not lie," he returned. His hand set down his drink and he walked around her body to get a full view. She stood up straighter and her eyes widened at how forward he was.

"JB," Blair stuttered. She released a relieved breath when he stopped moving. Only, she wished it had been in front of her rather than in back.

"It stands for Jealous Bass. A title I think I rightfully have taken since you arrived with… _him." _His voice lowered in disgust. She rolled her eyes and parted her lips to speak, but silenced at his touch. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind. His lips kissed below her ear.

"No… oh," she whispered. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, his lips against her skin. She felt herself melt into his chest. But she had to pull herself out of it. It was wrong, no matter how much her body told her that it was right.

"I didn't appreciate how you treated me last night, Blair. After I was so generous to you the day before," Chuck whispered. He tightened his grasp around her and his chin rested on her shoulder. She was so tiny, maybe even smaller than he remembered. But she felt right in his arms. He did not want to ever hold anything else again. The deprivation had gone on long enough.

Blair felt him start to suck on the sweet flesh of her neck. That was when she found enough sense to pull away. If he marked her, then Jack would see. And she did not wish to betray her husband. She pulled away from him and backed into the table. "I will leave and never see you again," she threatened. Her voice cracked and sounded so unsure though.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. It was going to take longer than expected. But if she left, then it would only get worse. So he stood up straight and nodded. "My condolences then. I promise not to mark my territory until after lunch," he drawled.

She scoffed and sat down. Despite her negative expression, she also just told him that she planned to stay. If only she realized how far he read into everything, how the smallest movements made his heart swarm with hopeful butterflies.

There was a knock on the door. "Well I shall go and get the room service then. Don't go anywhere," he told her. But in reality she couldn't do so. She'd have to pass him, unless she jumped off the balcony.

* * *

"Room service," the hotel attendant said the moment the door opened. Chuck nodded and signed his name to the bill. Even if it was Blair's hotel, he paid for everything. It was how he had always treated her, how he wanted to treat her now. It meant he was taking care of her.

"Set it up on the dining room table. And once you return make sure it is known that Mrs. Bass does not want anyone let up here or informed of her presence at the hotel. Do you understand?" Chuck asked, eyebrows raised. His hand held out there hundred dollar bills.

"Of course, Mr. Bass," the teen nodded eagerly. He took the money and shoved it in his pocket with a huge grin. Then he pushed the cart inside to go and set up.

Chuck followed him at a slower pace and with a satisfied smirk. Even if Jack showed up, Blair would never know. He had her for as long as he could keep her. That was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Blair closed her eyes as Chuck stood behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. She did not dare cause a scene as the teen worker set up lunch. Instead, she stayed frozen, but tensed in a way that would make known she was neither happy nor comfortable with his actions.

The boy left before too long and Chuck sat down beside her. She went to move away, but he put a hand on her leg. With a sigh, she stayed where she was. Only, even at her surrender he did not remove his hand from her leg.

"Chuck," Blair warned. She turned towards him with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. He only chuckled in amusement and retracted his hand. She did not render him the satisfaction to keep eye contact, but returned forward again and took a bite of her Salmon.

"Forgive me. I never could contain myself around you," Chuck mused. He took a bite of his own food, but his eyes kept on her form. She was too magnificent to look away from. Plus, he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that the moment would be over before it began.

She rolled her eyes. "Well you'll have to. I'm a married woman now, to your uncle no less. I honestly do not know how you could possibly think I'd want to see you either after how you treated me last night. If I removed the makeup on my arm you'd see the bruised handprint you left," Blair told him. She then looked to him and raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner.

His eyes fell in shame and then trailed to her arm. He touched it softly with his fingertips and rubbed until the makeup disappeared. Sure enough, he saw purple. It was the one time his favorite color did not make him smile.

"I'm sorry," he said with the sincerest and most shamed sounding of voices. He slowly lifted his eyes up to hers. Her doe brown gazed intently into his. "Allow me to make it up to you. Tiffany's perhaps?" He figured it would bring a smile to her lips like it always had, but it didn't.

"You can't pay for your mistakes with cash, _Charles_. Besides," Blair sighed and turned forward. "If you were more like Jack than you would have never tainted my skin with such an ugly marking."

Chuck's mouth opened to retort with a livid remark, but then he stopped himself. His eyes caught hold of her dress that rid up just enough. His hand reached over to her leg and he pushed it up a tiny bit more. "Then where'd you get this?" he inquired.

Her eyes flickered to the mark on her thigh. It was from where Jack had squeezed her leg, but it was different. He did it so that he did not really hurt her. Chuck was just reckless. She pushed his hand off of her and pouted her lips. "That was your fault also," she snarled.

"Sure," he replied with a sarcastic tone. He then downed the rest of his Dom and poured another glass. She eyed him with critical eyes. "What?" Chuck snapped. He did not wish to be further ridiculed and hear of how perfect she found his uncle. It drove him wild and not in a good way.

"Nothing, you just drink a lot is all. Have you ever considered you may be an alcoholic," Blair commented. She finished her fish and then set down her fork. Her body turned into his, but only in the slightest way.

"Please," he released a breathless chuckle, "I have been since high school. But you cannot honestly say Jack doesn't enjoy his Scotch also? I do wonder how many times you've had to drag his drunken ass to bed." The word bed sounded so horrible in his mind. He knew they shared one. It made him sick to his stomach.

"None. He isn't you. Typically, he knows his limit and if not then he takes it upon himself to find his way to bed. I'm not his mother. If anything… he takes care of me," she admitted. Her eyes instantly fell in shame though. Had she revealed too much? She bit her bottom lip.

Chuck's expression softened and he reached his hand up to her cheek. It stroked her soft skin affectionately. Her eyes rose to meet his. "I-I could take care of you," he breathed. It slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

Blair's bottom lip quivered and then she jumped out of the chair as if it was on fire. She ran into the other room and wiped under her eyes. There was another tidal wave of emotions hit her. It felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Blair!" he called. Chuck got up from his seat and chased after her. He found her in a bedroom. She paced the room, breathing heavily. He had never seen her act like she was now. It was as if she was approaching some kind of anxiety attack.

"Please, don't… I-I need to… I need to lie down," Blair told him. She felt as if she would faint. And if he tried to hold her or something, she'd lose it. Her eyes closed and she put a hand to her head. She felt so dizzy, but also so exhausted.

"O-okay, I was going to ask if you wanted to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ before you left-" he started to say, but did not get to finish.

"Chuck, please." She held up her hand to silence him. He shut up and then came towards her. His hand took her arm and she frowned. "Where are we…" Her voice stopped when she realized he took her to the master bedroom. If the bed did not look so inviting she would have protested.

"Here," Chuck offered. He pulled back some of the covers and threw some of the unnecessary pillows on the ground. Blair groaned and felt a twinge of pain in her head. She stumbled to the bed and smiled in relief when her head hit the pillow.

"Does this happen often?" he asked. He got onto the bed with her and pushed her curls out of her face. She tried to pretend as if she did not hear him. His voice raised in the slightest. "Blair, does this happen often? Is it something that Jack did to you? Are you on some kind of drug?" Chuck interrogated. If his uncle had her addicted to something then he'd kill Jack personally.

"No, of course not," Blair retorted. She smacked his hand away and yawned. "I… I just am too light of a sleeper. Being back in New York is a less than peaceful sleep, you know."

"You're a heavy sleeper, Blair. At least, you always were with me," Chuck replied. He lied his head down on the pillow next to hers when she didn't respond. His hand reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Go away. Call my husband. Tell him where I am," she ordered. But her voice was weakening. She wished for once he'd just listen to her. Jack was going to be livid if she fell asleep somewhere and he didn't find her until whenever she awoke. She had been so stupid to fall into Chuck's trap.

"Of course," Chuck said. She frowned in tired confusion, but watched as he sat up. He picked up the phone and dialed. Her eyes fluttered closed. Once she was asleep, he got up. He pulled every single phone wire out of the wall and double-locked the door. Then he closed the door to the hallway and locked the one in the bedroom she slept in. He pulled down all of the curtains and turned off the lights. He had no intention of calling Jack or letting him find them.

He had not planned for it to happen, but it did. And now that she was with him, he had his chance. He picked up her purse from the end of the bed and opened it up. First, he turned off her phone. Second, he took out her wallet. He hoped that he'd finally find some answers.

* * *

A/N: I wonder why Blair is always so tired. If you think about it, you always read about her falling asleep, but never how the night went. Perhaps you will learn more later? How did you like the C/B interaction?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: I'm still working on the review replies. I know how behind I am, but please bear with me. This chapter is mature too and you might feel uncomfortable, but bear with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Blair's Flashback/Dream Outfit: http : / / www . polyvore . com /cuz_its_easier_to_be/set?id=17469653

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Blair's past will not be revealed in chronological order. So keep that in mind. **

* * *

_Blair blinked her eyes in a hazy fog of red lights. She stumbled along the sidewalk, next to the thinned canal. In her heels she would have stumbled, had it not been for the man she clung to. He held her up with a tight, livid touch. There were people everywhere, some tourists, but most women dressed in skimpy clothing. These creatures of the night stared at her with crooked smiles through dirty glass. The concrete banged loudly from her heavy footsteps. It all felt surreal._

"_Blaise, wh-where are we going?" Blair stuttered. Her head was starting to hurt like hell as whatever she took wore off. She didn't even know anymore. She just took anything and everything he gave her. _

"_We aren't going anywhere. We're in the Red-Light District, Sleeping Beauty," Blaise told her. When she started to drift towards the water, he yanked her back harshly. "Fuck, Blair, get a hold of yourself. I asked for you to not be a worthless piece of shit one night and you can't eve do that," he spat. _

_She didn't even flinch or tear up at his words. She only giggled at a man they passed. He eyed her up and down with crude eyes. It wasn't surprising, given her ensemble. She wore a gray and black lace corset top, washed-out short-shorts, black fishnets, black Soft Snake pumps, and massive hoop earrings. Her hair was down and she painted her face with too much makeup. Her head turned around and she waved at him. That only lasted a few seconds though, for the man beside her yanked her forward again. _

"_Blaise, baby, I'm tired," she complained in a whiney, intoxicated voice. Her lips nuzzled against his neck as she leaned her body completely on him. He sighed frustrated and pushed her some. She frowned. "You're mean!" _

"_Oh shut-up! You're lucky I don't leave your drunken ass on some street corner. Now walk. I told you that we're out of money, thanks to you. Luckily, I've found a place you can earn us some back," he smirked. She didn't understand him, nor did she pay attention. Instead, she just looked up and popped her lips. He rolled his eyes. _

_Blair snickered and read a sign they passed. "What's De Wallen?" she wondered aloud. When he did not answer her, she nudged him. "Tell me what De Wallen is!" Her voice was loud, but no one where they were seemed to take notice. _

"_The place we're going to find a one-room cabin for you, but first you'll stand in a window like a princess. Don't you want to be a princess?" Blaise asked. He stroked her cheek as if he adored her. His hazel eyes sparkled with a sinister notion. _

"_No, I want to be a queen!" she shouted. He chuckled and shook his head. "Can I be a queen in the window instead?" Her arms looped around his neck from the side. _

"_Queen of the Strumpets," he muttered. She sent him a confused gaze. He shook his head and grinned. "Yes, you'll be a Queen in the window, babe." They then stopped in front of a shady looking building. Her eyes saw women in the windows, some fully naked. She turned her head in curiosity. _

"_Who are they?" Blair inquired, eyebrows raised. She tried to continue to watch them as he pulled her into the building. There was a man behind a counter inside. He smiled at her with yellow teeth. She scrunched her nose in disgust and turned her face into Blaise's leather jacket. _

"_Don't worry about it," Blaise told her. He then turned to the man and wrote down on a clipboard. "She wants a window and then a room. You won't get your share until she finishes with her client." _

"_That shouldn't take long. She's a pretty, little thing isn't she? You reckon she ever done this before?" the man drawled. He puffed his cigarette and stood to get a further look at Blair. _

"_Blaise, he said I'm little!" she chanted in excitement. Her hands clapped and she bounced up and down a bit. "I knew I was losing weight! Do you think I'm pretty now?" Her eyes looked to him in question. He ignored her and kept in conversation with the man. _

"_No, she hasn't. I don't want to share her, but I need money. She has addiction issues, don't you?" Blaise teased. His hand smacked her bottom. She giggled and nodded her head. _

"_Alright then. Look if you want this to go quick, take off some of her clothes. Her knockers ain't too big, but she looks rather pure. Bet she got a nice and clean vag too, eh?" the man winked at Blair. _

"_Yes, I have it waxed! Have you ever had yours waxed?" Blair pointed to the man behind the counter. He chuckled until he started to cough. She once again found herself disgusted and got behind Blaise. "Let's leave," she whispered. _

"_You're not going anywhere until you get your ass in the window," Blaise retorted. He then pushed her up the stairs. He took out a key to a room and she saw another door that led to a display window. She wondered what type of clothing they sold there. Then he pushed her towards it. She hit the door and he turned her around. _

"_Blaise, I wanna sleep. You never let me sleep," she cried. Her ruby lips pouted and she pulled on the lapels of his jacket. _

_He yelled in frustration and slapped her across the cheek. "You still wanna sleep, bitch?" he barked. _

_She shook her head no quickly and wiped at her broken flesh. He always wore a ring when he hit her, which seemed to be all the time. But she knew that she deserved it. He told her so. _

"_Good girl," Blaise smiled proudly. His hand gave her a light pop on the bottom. She jumped some, but only into his arms. His lips attacked her neck with a sloppy kiss. _

_She grinned, happy that he liked her again. She needed someone to like her. Other than him, no one cared if she was alive or dead. That was how she felt when she was out of it, like now, and even on the rare and painful occasion that she was sober. _

_He yanked off her top and threw it too the floor. It revealed her silver, leopard pattern bra. His fingertips grabbed the straps, but then he stopped. Instead he just unbuckled her shorts, but didn't take them off either. His hands ruffled up her hair. It covered a bruise in the side of her face. "You wanna throw up first so you feel skinny, honey?" he said when he finished. _

_Blair looked up as if she was thinking it over. Then she giggled and shook her head. "Umm… no, I don't have my toothbrush, silly!" _

"_Still that poor little rich girl down deep, ain't you, precious?" he muttered in amusement. It was more so to him than her. Not that she was all that coherent, unless you made her pay attention. And he knew how to do that. _

_That didn't mean she wasn't perceptive at times though. It was a trait none of his previous women had. Maybe it was why he liked her. She was different. He enjoyed tainting and degrading the class she was born into. _

"_Rich? You said we don't have anymore money." Blair eyed him in suspicion. He did say that, didn't he? She wasn't good at remembering things, except went she went to sleep. But Blaise said what she dreamed about really didn't happen, but that she made it all up in her head. _

"_You're right, we don't, but we will in the next hour or so. It depends on how hot you are. You lose that weight I told you to?" Blaise changed the subject quickly. He set her up to do what he wanted. It was a perfect system with Blair, an easy route to take. _

"_I've lost fifteen pounds, remember?" she stated, matter-of-factly. Her hands covered her not flat, but almost indented stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. And if or when she had then she threw it up not too long afterwards. It was the price of beauty. _

"_Should have been twenty," he taunted. His eyes looked to hers in disappointment. _

_She frowned nervously. Her hands rapidly motioned to her upper body. Her voice was frantic. She needed to make him happy. "But you can see my ribs, see? That's good, right?" Her doe brown eyes begged for approval. _

_His eyes flickered to them and then back to hers. "No, that means I don't have to pay for your fat ass to eat. Don't you want more money for drugs and alcohol? Don't you want to make me happy?" A cruel smile came to his lips. _

"_Yes," Blair nodded obediently. _

"_Then are you going to do this for me?" Blaise clarified. _

"_Do what?" She was lost again. Apparently, whatever she was on hadn't worn off completely. Either that, or one of her headaches was approaching. How she hated those. But at least Blaise always made them go away. He was so good to her. _

"_Get in that window and make men want you." He pointed to the door she stood in front of. His voice was soft, but had an underlying tone of demand. _

_Blair was only further confused. Her head sent her random memories. They were all so jumbled up, hopefully the one she'd say next was relevant. "But the last time I talked to that man you had to punish me, remember? I still have the cigarette burns on my back. They won't go away." She went to turn around and show her back to him, but he stopped her._

_Blaise pushed her against the door. His hot breath hit her neck as he whispered in her ear. "That's because that man used a bad word," he revealed. _

_She was bemused when he pulled back to look into her eyes. Her voice was slightly shaky after he had been so close, so physical. "Help is a bad word?" She sounded like a lost child that needed someone to show them the way. And he would. Too bad it wasn't the way she should have gone. _

"_Yes, because he was using it in a bad way. He wanted to take you away from me, remember?" His voice as sugar coated again. She was too fucked up to ever see through it. That made him beam. _

_Blair searched her head for a moment before she spoke. Then she snapped her fingers when the thought and words came to her. "Is that why he gave me that card thingy in my wallet?" _

"_Yes," Blaise answered. It took her a moment, but then she got a look in her eyes and he knew that he had succeeded. He knew enough, from her first drunken ramblings, that there were few major cards to play with when it came to Blair. But the few he had always worked. _

"_Oh… well then I'm glad you took me away from Carter. He'd only hurt me anyways. He would have cheated on me. I need to stay with you. You wouldn't cheat on me, right, Blaise?" Her voice was hopeful as she leaned against him. She couldn't take it if he didn't want her either. Why did men never want Blair? Why did men never want to wait for Blair? It made her want to cry, but she didn't. _

"_You know that I could never," he told her. His hand went to his heart as he pretended to speak both truthfully and sympathetically to her. _

_She nodded and giggled. All of her troubles were gone again. At least, she thought so. "I know, but I like to hear you say it." Her lips placed a quick kiss on his cheek. _

_Blaise rolled his eyes, but smiled as if what he told her next were the nicest words ever spoken. "That's because your self-esteem is shot." _

"_I don't like big words right now!" Her arms threw up in the air for dramatics and she stomped her foot. He always did that and she hated it. Blair sighed in frustration. _

"_Don't worry about it then. Now are you going to get in the window?" He was starting to get very impatient and aggravated. They had to pay the man downstairs by the hour. Whoever came along, better want to pay a pretty penny. God knew she was worth it, but luckily for Blaise, she didn't. _

"_Do you really want me to?" Blair yawned. Her eyes blinked open and closed sleepily. When he glared though, she stood up straighter. She did not want to make him hit her again. _

"_Yes!" Blaise yelled. His hand smacked against the wall next to her. She flinched, but only at the noise. She was used to him and his violent fits. _

"_Okay, then," she sighed. Her eyes fell in a solemn manner. The energy in her was dying again, that, and the real Blair inside of her. But she couldn't think about that. _

_He flashed a victory grin and went to open the door. "Good, now show them your moves," he instructed. He had moved her into the doorway, when she suddenly whipped around. _

"_Don't say that! You're not allowed to say that!" Blair screamed. She gave him a violent push. Something inside her had snapped. She was too under the influence to know what it was, but none the less it happened. _

_And she'd pay for it. Blaise's eyes lit up like fire and his fist flew forward. He punched her across the cheek. She cried and fell to the floor. "Don't you ever talk to me like that, Slut! What the hell has gotten into you?!" _

_Her tear filled eyes looked up at him as she touched her even worse cut. She shook her head as her body shivered. "I-I don't know. I just don't like those words, okay? I-I'm sorry," Blair trembled. _

_He scoffed and yanked her up. "Whatever. Get in the fucking window!" _

_Blair cried out again as she hit glass. When her eyes opened all she remembered was seeing a blur of red. It was a mixture of lights, streets, and people. Men gawked at her and pointed, but she didn't understand. Everything around her seemed to mute. Her hips started to sway when Blaise yelled, but it was more of a subconscious reaction than rather a movement given by her brain. And so she performed her tragic dance of advertisement in the Red-Light District. _

* * *

"Look Baizen, I found a card in Blair's purse. It said 'If you ever need help, call' and then it gave this number. So tell me why she would need help. And more importantly from you!" Chuck shouted into the phone. Blair was still asleep in the other room, but he had gone into the closet. All of the walls were soundproof so he knew he wouldn't wake her.

"Look, Bass, it was years ago! I don't remember. I saw her in Amsterdam or something. She didn't look too good, but no one there does. Ask her yourself," Carter retorted. He had been no help at all. Mostly because when he had seen Blair back then he was wasted off his ass.

"I can't do that! Why was she in Amsterdam? Where there did you see her? What was she doing?" The dark haired man threw question after question into the phone. He detested the insect he spoke with, but if Carter had answers about Blair then he'd do whatever it took to get that information.

"I don't remember. And does it matter? Look, she never called anyways. I didn't think she would. She was with some guy. He dragged her away and told me if I ever talked to her again he'd kill me. I don't mess with guys like that. They'll do it," the other man replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure the types of guys you hang out with would, but not Blair. Wait… what did the guy look like?" Chuck perked up some. Was it Jack? Had he finally gotten some kind of answer? Sure, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Umm… he had green eyes, maybe blue. I think blond hair, but it was dark. He was around his late twenties, hard looking," Cater explained. He didn't want to help Chuck, but of course Bass called with blackmail if he didn't dish.

"Damn it," Chuck cursed. That didn't sound like Jack at all. But if it wasn't him then whom else had Blair been with? What types of men had been around her? What if they had hurt her? No, that wasn't possible. Jack was the worst thing that could happen to her. He convinced himself that.

"Can I go now? That's all I know. I barely recognized her. Didn't even realize whom she was until one of my buddies pointed out something about there being another poor little rich girl at the party," he revealed with a sigh.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but if you think of anything else call me. I know you always need money, Baizen. And you know I have it," he muttered. Then he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He cursed loudly and punched the door. He only had ended up with more questions. His foot moved to kick a shoe rack in frustration, but an ear-shattering scream made him freeze on the spot. It was loud enough to get through the soundproof doors.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted. He threw open the door and saw her, but she was… asleep. Her body twisted and turned on the bed. She was sweating bullets as she continued to scream and sob. He had never seen anything like it.

He snapped out of his frightened frustration though, and jumped onto the bed. His hands yanked her up into his embrace and he shook her petite body. "Stop it! You're just having a nightmare! Blair, wakeup!" His stomach twisted in knots. It killed him to see her in such distress.

"No! No! No!" Blair sobbed herself out of sleep. Her eyes opened and she saw Chuck. Without thinking, she buried her face into his chest and cried. She clung to him for dear life, so much that her nails dug into his skin, but he did not protest.

"You're okay," Chuck whispered. His voice sounded so safe, lips buried into her curls. She didn't respond, but slowly her cries died down. It was a rare moment, one that they had never had, not even before she left. And that was a bad thing because it made him wonder. **What the hell happened to Blair Waldorf?**

* * *

"Look Baizen, my P.I. said that Chuck just called you! I've seen your number in Blair's purse! She always carries it with her to remind her that if I'm not around she has an outlet to safety! So tell me where that little prick is keeping my wife!" Jack screamed into the phone. He had been searching for Blair ever since he returned to the penthouse and she was gone. He knew Chuck had her. But he couldn't track them down. His nephew had been careful and Jack hated him for it.

"Your wife?! Wait, who are you? Blair Waldorf is your wife? Are you the guy that dragged her away from me all those years ago?" Carter questioned. He was beyond confused and tired. He would have hung up if it weren't for one lunatic's blackmail and the other's death threats.

"No, we've never met. And Blair Bass is my wife. My name is Jack Bass. I'm Chuck's uncle. Now, he has my wife and I want her back. So tell me why he called you and exactly what he said," Jack seethed. He looked into the mirror and saw that he was turning red. His mouth was dry and he felt desperate for a Scotch, but he didn't have time for that.

"Of course! Leave it to the Bass's to… you know what, never mind. Look, Chuck called wanting answers about the card and her past I guess. I told him what I knew, which wasn't much. He bribed me for more information, but unfortunately I don't have any. Now can you please say goodbye so I can go have my number changed?" Carter retorted in irritation.

Jack rolled his eyes, but at the same time clenched his teeth. His nephew not only had Blair, but also was trying to find out about her past. That couldn't happen. He refused to let it happen. "Stay silent and you'll be paid for it. If he calls again, hang up on him," he ordered into the phone.

Cater laughed in a crazed sarcasm. "Oh like I'm answering again for one of you, crazy mother fu-"

The Bass man rolled his eyes and hung-up. He then shoved it in his pocket and got his coat. He had to do something to lure Chuck out of hiding. Why Blair hadn't come back to Jack though, he didn't know. It only meant not good for him, her husband. All he knew now was that when he got her back, Chuck would pay ten times worse than Jack originally planned. He wasn't just going to destroy Chuck Bass. He was going to bury him.

* * *

A/N: Anyone feeling a tad bit bad for Carter? I mean two angry Bass men… hehe ;) But let's get serious. **Please read this author's note (even if you don't usually) before reviewing.** It covers some important things.

1: For this story only, I want a beta. Only, it's not going to be under typical conditions. If you're interested please PM me or, even better, email me. My email can be found on my profile.

2: Remember, Blair's past will not be revealed in chorological order. I know some of you might not like that, but it's how I'm doing it for this story. There is reasoning behind it of course. This flashback/dream was given because it was linked to the card from Carter that Chuck found. I promise all will make sense in the end though.

3: Blair was not a prostitute! I tried to make it clear that she had not done what it looks like she is going to do in the flashback/dream before. Yes, she had slept with the new character Blaise, but she was in a relationship, however twisted of one it was.

4: Hopefully you realized I'm not writing Blair OOC in the flashback/dream. She was obviously not only highly intoxicated, but on a mixture of drugs and on top of that not eating. The Blair you saw did not act like Blair Waldorf because other than physically, she wasn't.

5: For this chapter, I would really like a review! I want to see your thoughts on it since this was a big revealing chapter! I don't usually beg, but please!

On a closing note: Hope you guys have a good Mother's day, especially for those of you who are mothers. Not sure if anyone is, but if you are then I hope you have a wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

* * *

A/N: Well thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to go ahead and say that I'm working on review replies, but I have two weeks left of school and tons of finals. So you can probably expect slow updates. I hope you'll stay with the story though. Pretty please ;)

Blair's Nightgown:

http : / / www . polyvore . com /vintage_lily_france_lace_peignoir/thing?id=17722781

* * *

Blair was deadly silent as she scrubbed her skin raw in the shower. The red, blotchy marks were bound to appear once she got out, but she didn't care. The nightmares never left her alone. She hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep since she met Blaise. How she hated that name now. Even when she just thought about it, she cringed.

"What are you doing, Blair?" she whispered to herself. It was barely audible, not even loud enough to win over the volume of the shower water that hit the floor. Her hands slowed down and she ran them through her hair. When she reached for what she expected to be some second-rate hotel shampoo and conditioner, her breathing stopped.

Someone had bought and neatly placed her hair products she had worn since the second grade on the shower shelf. Her hands touched the label. It could not have been courtesy of the hotel. It was too rare of a brand. It was Alterna Ten and at the cheapest retailed sixty dollars per eight-ounce bottle. Even the Waldorf Astoria didn't want to please their guest to that extent.

"I always fancied the way it made your hair smell."

Blair gasped and spun around. She instantly went to cover her body, but had nothing to do it with, but her hands. Chuck leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, thankfully clothed. But she wasn't. Her eyes narrowed to a glare and she pursed her lips. An attack on him verbally was inevitable. Or so she thought. Her lips parted.

"Don't get worked up. The glass is completely fogged. Alas, I can't see anything," Chuck sighed. His eyes then fell from hers into the crystal glass he held. The amber liquid shimmered in the dimly lit bathroom light as his hand swirled it around.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Her hands massaged the shampoo into her mahogany colored curls. Deep in concentration with the task, she did not notice the way his nostrils flared as the sweet, intoxicating smell filled the room. "A tad bit early to be drinking, don't you think?" Blair murmured.

He chuckled, but it sounded only half-hearted. With one more sip, he finished off the drink and set the empty glass on the bathroom counter. Then he sat down on the closed toilet seat. From the corner of his eye he did not miss how her body stiffened at him coming closer. But he pretended not to notice and carried on. "Not to spoil your insult, Wal- Blair, but it is nearly midnight. You were asleep for hours, even if it was under less than acceptable conditions." A dark shadow of concern overcame his features.

Her head turned away from him the moment she saw it. She was good at pretending too, better even. Then suddenly her eyes widened. It was nearly midnight. She had been gone for hours. Chuck obviously never called Jack. He was going to be furious. Her hands quickly washed out the conditioner and she shot off the water.

"Give me a towel. Hurry, Bass!" Blair urged. She did not even want to waist her time with calling him on it. The sooner she got back to her husband, the less time he'd have for his anger to grow.

Chuck scowled at her decision to ruin their moment. It was a strange one nonetheless, but it was a moment either way. "First, tell me what's your hurry," he ordered. His body rose and he stood in front of the door, arms crossed. She'd have to come out naked to get past him. Not that he'd mind.

"My hurry? Well you should know. You didn't call Jack. You kept me here against my will! Now he's looking for me and- Wait. Why hasn't my phone rung?" Her eyes looked to him through the glass with suspicion.

He smirked, "Because you won't get it back until you leave, which won't be tonight. See, I want answers and since your _husband_ has done everything in his power to keep them from me, I'm going to keep you here instead. Oh and just so you know up front, the kidnapping movies where the victim decides to seduce her captor, those are my favorite." His ebony colored eyes sparkled the same heinous way they used to.

Her mouth fell open and she stared at him in utter shock. She knew that she'd flip in a moment, but the tidal wave of rage hadn't crashed yet.

It was the exact reaction he wanted. Well there was another one where they had hot shower sex, but that was more so a fantasy under their current condition. He took a towel off the rack and opened the door. His eyes stayed with hers, although they burned to wander. "Here you are-"

"You Basstard!" Blair screamed. She flew at him with full force, all realization of her being completely nude temporarily gone. Her body, even though very small, tackled him to the ground since he did not expect the attack. Her tiny fists began to beat into his chest. "You're going to drive him mad! Do you have any idea what this could do to my marriage?!"

That did it. Chuck felt the thin line between amusement and outrage snap. He flipped her body underneath him and held her down with all his force. She fell still. Her eyes stared at him, terrified, but he didn't notice it.

"Do you not realize that is exactly my intention? You wanted to play this game then we're going to play, but it's my turn to call the shots now. If Jack wants you back then he'll have to find out where you are and then make it past the nice, big security men I hired to guard the door. You're not leaving, Blair, until I let you go. You said I was a monster and now you have one," Chuck seethed. He waited for her enraged response or an attempt to kick him in his groin, but something he never expected happened instead.

The moment Blair realized she was naked again and that a man had her pinned on her back, her body started to tremble. It didn't matter that it was Chuck on top of her. It could have been Dan Humphrey and her reaction would have been the same. "Ge-get off of-of me," she stuttered.

His brow furrowed in confusion. He moved up some and touched her cheek with his hand. What was wrong with her? Firs the anxiety attack, then the nightmare, and now she was scared of him? "Blair?" he asked with hesitation.

"I said get off of me!" Blair screamed. She gave him a violent push to his chest and started to kick him with all his might. His eyes widened and he jumped up. She grabbed hold of the towel to cover herself.

* * *

Chuck watched as she scrambled around on the floor. Her actions were nervous, as if he'd attack her at any moment. She pulled the towel tight to her body and tried to stand, but she slipped. Then she just crawled from the room in a desperate manner.

He ran out after her. "Blair, stop it!" Chuck cried. His eyes widened as she started to cry and search for clothes, but she couldn't find any. He moved towards her to try and grab her, but she screamed. Her eyes seemed to be closed; yet she moved quickly and accurately. It was as if she had done it before.

"Don't! I didn't mean to! Please!" Blair sobbed. She felt a man behind her and moved to go under the bed. She remembered that when Blaise tried to grab he if she got under the bed and far enough into the corner he had to take it apart or wait for her to come out. He'd passed out by then.

He could not believe that she was actually trying to hide under the bed. It wasn't comical though and he certainly didn't laugh. What did she mean? He chased after her again, but then froze.

"_Don't! I didn't mean to! Please!" Blair sobbed. She tried to shield her face from the scolding water. Her body moved to desperately get out of the shower, but large hands pushed her down. _

"_Stop it, Blair! You're a dirty girl and dirty girls need a bath! If you want to talk to men like that then we'll have to show you why it's bad! He was dirty and now you are too! The only way to clean you is to burn his touch off your skin!" Blaise shouted. He held her down with one hand while the other directed the unbelievingly hot water onto her skin. It soon became red and blotchy. _

"_He-he talked to me, Blaise! I know him, but I told him to go away! He doesn't mean anything to me! I'm never going to call him! I swear!" she cried. Her eyes looked to him pleadingly, but he didn't stop. Instead, he slapped her across the face and turned up the water pressure. She felt her skin go numb after a while. When she stopped screaming, he pulled her out. _

"_You know, these marks are going to go away and then you'll forget the consequences," Blaise noted as he threw her down onto the bed. She watched as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. His lips puffed it and he chuckled cruelly. _

"_No," she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no!!!!" Blair screamed. She tried to get under the bed, away from him, but he yanked her out. He sat down on her bottom and pulled her hair. _

"_Relax, Sleeping Beauty. I'm just going to give you a mark that you'll never forget," he whispered with a sinister smirk on his lips. Her face was buried into the carpet, her cries muffled. _

_And then she felt it. He pressed the burning end of the cigarette into her back. It burned her over and over again. She lost count, but it seemed to stop around six or seven. Not that it mattered. Around the fourth one, she accepted the pain. Because that was the thing about physical pain versus emotional. _

_At least when a guy hit or in that case burned you, they were being upfront and honest. _

Chuck blinked, but they didn't go away. The burn scars, perfect little circles on her back stared up at him. He recalled how they looked similar to the one Bender had in _The Breakfast Club_.

He felt his heart stop. Someone had deliberately burned her with a cigarette down her back. They had held it there long enough to scar, seven times. In that moment, he didn't even know what was happening or who took control of his body. But only that he ended up with Blair in his arms.

Chuck grabbed her cheek and caressed it. She was still lost though as she tried to get away from him. His eyes bore into hers. He whispered sweetly as if he had done it all his life, which of course he hadn't, not at all really. "Blair… Blair, look at me. You know who I am. I-I won't hurt you," he promised.

"No… wha-what? You-you… no," Blair shook her head. Slowly, she calmed down. Her breathing was uneven though. She suddenly saw Chuck in front of her. The worst of all anxiety attacks was over and Chuck Bass had been the one to calm her down.

Her arms flew forward and grasped tightly around him. She buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Don't say anything," she whispered. And he didn't, for once.

* * *

Chuck knew he should have said something, but at her request he couldn't bear to do it. He had never seen anyone, let alone the strongest woman he'd ever known, breakdown like she did. There was rage buried deep within him, but the worry and confusion kept it tame for the most part. The rest of the night, he was silent and so was she.

He gave her a red nightgown to wear. She went into the closet and put it on. He brought her food. She barely touched it, but ate some. He turned on an Audrey Hepburn movie. She watched it as if nothing else in the world were more important. He went to take a shower. She surprised him and didn't leave. He came back and saw her. She was asleep in the bed.

They moved like robots, yet their emotions were on high.

Chuck climbed into bed. He pulled her fragile frame into his arms. His nose buried into her curls. At an attempt to forget, place another time perhaps, he closed his eyes and focused on the smell. But it didn't work. Nothing was the same after today.

Everything had changed. And that included the game. His eyes snapped open and he stared into the darkness. He wove his hand under the nightgown to reveal the burns again. They told him what he'd have to eventually do.

"I won't let him get away with this. I promise," Chuck vowed in a whisper. He then tucked her in his embrace again and kissed her forehead. She was asleep, but he told himself that it didn't matter. He was holding her like he used to.

And to keep it that way he'd have to take down the one person who hurt her, **Jack Bass**.

* * *

A/N: And the suspense heightens. Hmm… anyone else think Chuck is a little mixed up? Then again you know her past more than he does. What are your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **_The Most Dangerous Game_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I wrote this chapter like five times. I couldn't be satisfied with it, but I think I am now. Some assurance would help though. Enjoy.

Blair's Outfit:

http : / / www . polyvore . com /sk/set?id=16400249

* * *

_Her fingertip dipped down into the silver tube and retrieved the white powder. She sniffed it, nostrils turned red. Then her hand dropped it down into her bag. The substance slowly started to take its affect. A mischievous giggle escaped her lips and she spun around in front of the mirror._

"_Having fun, Sleeping Beauty?" Blaise smirked from the doorway. His eyes watched her in amusement as he chuckled. She nodded her head eagerly and stumbled towards him. Her arms looped around his neck. He had proved to be great fun after all. _

"_Well, look at you," he sighed. His eyes raked up and down her body with appreciation. She already appeared different from when he first met her. From Audrey Hepburn, she was now a regular Edie Sedgwick. _

"_Do you like it?" Blair asked, eyebrows rose. She jumped back and spun around for him again. Her ensemble consisted of: a sheer lace bodysuit, a Mille rabbit fur jacket, Mid-rise waxed skinny jeans, a pair of Mairin cross-over sandals, a Sara Berman Marlow Suede satchel bag, a black leather rose necklace, a Javani Cashmere scarf with lace detail, and a pair of Chanel sunglasses. _

_It totaled to around three thousand, seven hundred and eleven dollars. _

_But she had the money to spare, or so she thought then. Eleanor had not yet figured out the sabbatical story was complete crap and she was just blowing the money. Not that she'd ever admit most of it went to partying even more than her new sense of style. _

_His voice broke her from her thoughts. Blaise smiled in a knowingly, sinister manner. "You look hot, Babe… although, the pants look a little too tight. You should lose weight. It'd make you feel so much better," he drawled. _

_Blair's face fell and she her heart hung heavy. Big doe brown eyes dropped in shame and she nodded. Of course he wanted her to lose weight. It wasn't like the reason no one wanted her was because she was skinny. If she would have been perfect enough than she'd still be in New York with Chuck. But now that it was over with him, she'd have to make Blaise stay with her. _

"_I think that's a good idea too," she told him. Her eyes were solemn, but she faked a smile. He laughed as if pleased and pulled her into a kiss. She returned it, so lost in him that she did not feel him push her against the wall. She did not see his hand reach into the drawer and pull out a needle. _

"_Owe!" Blair cried. She heaved away from him, but he kept a tight hold. Her eyes flickered down to see him inject her with something through her pants, pierced into her flesh. Her ruby lips pouted and she looked to him in question. _

"_It will make you feel better. I promise, baby. You wait and see," Blaise promised with a wink. Her head moved as if to nod, but then she fell against him. He moved her to the bed, but did not lie with her. _

_She blinked her eyes, but everything was a blur. He seemed to move around the room. His hands rummaged through drawers or her purse. But it could have been her imagination. _

"_Wh-what are you doing?" Blair stuttered. Damn, she wasn't in control of her body anymore. It was not possible to even push her form up into a sitting position. She was stuck, flat on her stomach. _

_Blaise snickered and put her wallet in his pocket. He then sat down on the bed and smoothed his hand through her mahogany colored curls. "Don't worry, Blair. I just need to get you something else to make you feel better when you wakeup, okay?" _

_That sounded good to her. She smiled as her eyes closed. "Mhmm… good." There was another shift in the bed and then she was gone. Perhaps she'd finally get some sleep though. Since she met him, he didn't seem to like it when she dozed off. But that was only because he wanted to spend time with her or something… _

* * *

Chuck's eyes flickered open when he felt someone push him. He popped up in the bed and looked to Blair. Was he on her? Was she okay? Was she-

She was fine, still asleep in fact. He sighed in relief, but that was short-lived. His dark eyes witnessed her peaceful expression as it morphed into an anxious one. Her dainty hands formed fists and she twitched underneath the sheets.

His body quickly moved over hers. He put his hands on her shoulders and tapped them lightly to try and wake her. Only, she did not wake, but seemed more distraught. Her breathing became uneven.

"Wake-up, Blair," Chuck urged.

* * *

"_Wake-up, Blair."_

_She frowned in her sleep. It was not time to wake-up. It couldn't be. She was too tired and- _

"_Oh!" Blair gasped. Her eyes snapped open and her body flew upward. _

_Someone had pushed into her while she was asleep. _

_Blaise smiled at her and she realized it was he. Only, she was not wet or ready. It hurt like hell. She wanted him out. Her hands fisted and she moved to push on his chest. "Blaise, no." To tell him it was not okay, she started to shake her head, but did not receive that chance. _

"_Oh no, don't do that," he said in a sickly, 'sweet' tone of voice. His hand grabbed her chin roughly. He chuckled and nodded his head. "You like me doing this, don't you?"_

_The only honest things about him were his eyes. They told her that if she did not agree, it would be bad. "Y-yes," Blair trembled. Tears formed in her eyes. It was more than likely that when he moved up and thrust his hips forward, he wore her raw. She turned her cheek on the pillow. _

"_That's a good girl," Blaise complimented. His whisper carried hot breath that hit the side of her neck. He moved up and then fell with all his weight onto her petite frame. _

_She could not breathe, but that seemed to be the point. For when the first sob escaped her lips, he growled in pleasure and ejaculated. It helped some for when he continued, made things go smoother, but she still felt dirty. _

_

* * *

"__Wake-up, Blair."_

"No!" Blair shouted. Her eyes opened wide and the bile rose in her throat. But no one was on her. She peered up to see Chuck, but he kept his body at a good distance. That didn't matter though. So much had conspired since she showed up to the penthouse yesterday. And she doubted he was just going to let her leave without word.

"You're okay," Chuck vowed with a nod. His ebony colored eyes were strangely soft, as if solicitous about her welfare. Fingertips soothed her cheek.

She only shook her head. "No," Blair uttered. It was time for her to leave. There were nervous knots in her stomach. The clear influence he had on her was not an appropriate one for a married woman. Jack had probably gone mad with fury.

He actually, did not perceive her words, or word correctly though. He took it as a response for her not thinking that where she was safe. So he enveloped her in his arms, pulled upwards into his lap. There was no chance for her to even protest.

"I will not let _him_ hurt you again," Chuck breathed. His hand rubbed her back and he did his best not to imagine those circular burns.

"I should go," Blair whispered. Her voice sounded pained, the direct reflection of what she felt in her heart. He shook his head, nose buried in her curls. His lips kissed her neck. She tried once to push him away, but failed. "Chuck, don't do this."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Don't leave me," Chuck responded. His hands gripped the material of her nightgown tightly.

If he did not want to let her go, she had no chance of escaping. But was she ever really captured to begin with? Or had she stayed willingly. She honestly did not know anymore.

"But I have to. Jack is-"

The mention of his name turned Chuck's heart black. His eyes narrowed in a fierce fashion. The hold on her tautened and he bore his teeth like an animal. "You will not leave here until I give consent, which I will not do. Now, let's have breakfast." He smiled sarcastically and clapped his hands. "You can tell me all about your _marriage_."

The shift in his mood was both a shock and in a way expected. She watched as he got up from the bed. In came a boy with a tray. She did not even try to tell him she needed help. He worked for Chuck, everyone did. Once the hotel worker was gone she shook her head. "You do not understand."

Chuck laughed condescendingly. He put the plate in front of her and scoffed. "You know, I think I do understand. I think it's you who doesn't understand, Blair. I don't think you understand that guys aren't supposed to burn your back with cigarettes," he revealed. It was not the way he originally wanted to do it, but it just happened.

Her mouth fell open and eyes widened. He saw them. No one had ever seen them, other than the man who put them there, Jack, and a doctor who was well paid to never tell anyone else of their existence. But now Chuck knew, the last person she ever wanted to know.

That was why it did not make sense for her to say what she said next, but she did. Her eyes bore into his with an unbearable intensity. "At least _he _was honest when it came to hurting me," Blair told him.

Chuck's glass seemed to slip from his grasp and shatter on the marble floors.

His eyes wandered to hers, almost fearful of her. There had been zero emotion in her voice and her eyes were cold. She did not specify that she spoke of Blaise and not Jack, but that didn't matter. It was that she had compared _him _to Chuck.

"Still think you understand?"

* * *

A/N: Leave a review? I hope so.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: _**The Most Dangerous Game**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

* * *

A/N: So if you're following me on twitter you know that I drew up the outline for the rest of this story and it should be fifteen chapters, with sixteen as an epilogue. I told you this would be one of my shorter ones when we first started, but the message I want to get across will still be evident if it all comes out right. Without further ado, enjoy.

_Thank you to Ariadne for being my chapter beta! _

Blair's Outfit:

http : / / www . polyvore . com /paris/set?id=14454783

_I highly recommend you listen to "Blur" by Britney Spears during Blair's flashback in this chapter. It really sets the mood, in my opinion. _

* * *

Jack Bass entered the dimly lit bar in Brooklyn. He hated traveling to what he considered the slums, but when it came to getting his wife back from his nuisance of a nephew, he'd do it. With a sigh, he walked over to a booth in the corner as instructed by the deep voice on the phone. Drink now in hand, he sat down, and waited.

Icy blue eyes watched as a man entered the tavern. He looked around nervously and then crossed the room towards the Bass man. The snitch was proof that everyone had his or her price, even someone who worked for the _Great_ Chuck Bass.

"Sit down," Jack instructed with a nod. The man did as he was told and slid as far into the booth as possible. He was twitchy, anxious. It bothered the man of higher class, but he thought it best not to carry on about it. The sooner he made the deal, the sooner he got Blair back.

"Do you uh—where's the money? I-I won't do this without the money. If… you know who were to find out then—I need the money," the man stuttered. He scratched the back of his neck and bounced his foot up and down under the table. If the male across the table did not know of his current predicament, Jack would assume him to be on drugs. Then again, he very well could be.

"Calm yourself. You'll get your money once you hand over the information. Now tell me where my nephew has my wife. And you better be right, or Chuck Bass will be the least of your problems," Jack told him with a stern posture. He brought his hands up to rest on the table, but also to show an envelope. It contained the man's payoff and he knew it too.

The miscreant eyed the folder and licked his lips. He then looked up and leaned across the table. "Your nephew has her locked up with him at the Waldorf Astoria, penthouse suite. But—well you know you didn't get that from me," he replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Of course I didn't. Here leech, have your money," he retorted. His hands slid it across the table. He then took a pen from his pocket and wrote down what the man told him on a napkin.

"H-hey thanks man, this-this is real nice. You-you Bass men are good in paying employees," the guy whispered frantically and nodded. He wore a grin that displayed yellow, coffee stained teeth. Then he stood up and held his hand out to shake Jack's.

The Bass man eyed it with pursed lips. He averted his gaze upward and shook his head. "No thank you. And you aren't my employee. After tonight, I will never call on you again. Forget my name; go back to my nephew if you want. Now beat it, slime," he ordered. The man nodded again and then vanished from his site. Jack put the napkin in his coat pocket, leaned back in the booth, and finished off his drink. After a few minutes, he too got up and exited the bar. It was actually in a rather nice area, but even the richest characters weren't as clean as they could be.

He took out his phone and dialed for his driver. "Bring the limo around. We need to go to the Waldorf Astoria. Chuck and Blair have been there the entire time," he told his driver.

As he waited, Jack faced the curb. Because of that, he didn't notice something he might have wanted to. Behind him, Serena Van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald had sauntered out of a café and heard his phone conversation. They watched as he got into his limo and waited until he had driven away to converse about it.

* * *

"Blair's back in town," Serena gasped. She grabbed onto Nate by the side of his coat. Part of her felt as if she couldn't breathe. She hadn't heard from her best friend in years. And now she was back, but somehow associated with Jack Bass? It didn't sound good to her.

"That's what it sounded like. Seems like Chuck knows too. It must be bad though, if he didn't call to tell us. It's times like these that I wish Gossip Girl was still around," Nate sighed. He took out his phone and attempted to call Chuck, but it went straight to voice mail. "He isn't answering."

The blond rolled her eyes. "Of course he isn't. Well we need to get over there. If Blair is back it sounds like Jack is too, well at least to cause trouble. We need to warn both her and Chuck," she decided.

Nate nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan. And Chuck is not going to be happy about this either. You know how much he hates Jack since the Empire incident with Elizabeth… and then Blair," he reminded her.

She nodded and they hailed down a cab. Serena got in first and then Nate after her. She handed the man more than enough money. "Take us to the Waldorf Astoria and you can keep all of it. Just do it as quickly as possible," she instructed.

"Whatever you say, Lady," the man smirked. Both their bodies jerked back when he sped off far faster than necessary. Hopefully, they wouldn't be pulled over for a ticket.

* * *

Chuck stormed back and forth outside on the balcony. He was cursing up a storm. His feet kicked at things and anything that didn't immediately fly across the tiles, well he picked it up and chucked it at the wall. The sound of furniture busting and breaking made him feel better. It gave him relief. And why wouldn't it after what _she_ said to him?

Blair was so fucked up that she saw him worse than Jack. How could she have been so brainwashed? He could never be worse than his uncle. Jack Bass was scum, dirty, low. And Blair Waldorf wasn't supposed to associate with men like that, let alone marry them. Ugh, it made him sick to his stomach. He thought that he might barf, again.

His mind moved a mile a minute. Soon enough, he came to the thought he never wanted to think. What if it was his fault, all of it? If he had only waited five damn minutes after he got back from the Empire State Building then maybe she would have shown up and seen him—No, it wasn't his fault. It couldn't be. He pushed the idea from his mind. Instead, he repeated to himself that the only one to blame was his uncle. And because of that, Chuck would have his revenge, no matter the cost.

* * *

Blair watched with despondent, doe-brown eyes as he continued to throw things around on the balcony. He was cursing more than she had ever heard him before and that said a lot, especially for Chuck Bass. She sighed, closed the curtains, and turned away from the unsettling sight. Her gaze flickered to the floor as she stepped across the room to view herself in the mirror.

On her petite frame was Pivette ruffled crepe dress delivered from Paris, France. Black, the color of it, described exactly how she felt. Ruby lips thinned and eyes traveled down to further examine. She had accessorized with Pieces Darcy silver and black necklaces, a Chanel black flower ring, a Chanel Classic 2.55 Black Caviar Bag with Silver Bijoux Chain, and black Fendi Swirl suede pumps. She also had applied Chanel Intense Volume and Curl Mascara, Bond No. 9 New York – Saks Fifth Avenue for Her, and Chanel le Vernis Black Nail Polish, all of which that had been provided for her in the bathroom. No doubt by Chuck and not the hotel, once again.

Even if to others she radiated the essence of beauty, in her eyes she'd only ever be exceptional. It was something she had come to terms with long ago, by the help of therapists and friends of all kinds. Perhaps, if someone had not damaged her so much she could have aimed for higher hopes, but that disappeared the night—the night she never wanted to think of again. It haunted all of her nightmares and gave her an everlasting feeling of someone lurking behind her, someone who wanted to hurt her. She closed her eyes and thinned her lips. Despite her attempts to keep it locked away in the dark corners of her mind, it drifted back to memory.

_A lot of men stopped to look at her. She saw their lips move as they chuckled and whispered. One came close and tried to touch her, but of course the glass stopped him. She had given him a smile. She liked his hair. It reminded her of Nate's. Nate always had such nice, perfect hair. And so her mind started to drift away from her again, but it made things easier. She blinked her eyes and found herself being grabbed. _

"_Blaise, stop!" Blair shouted, terrified. He yanked her into the room and threw her on the bed. Ruby lips pouted and she continued to look to him in question. She had been doing what he wanted. Why was he so upset? Wait—he was smiling. _

_He bent down and put his hands on her legs. His eyes stared up at her with a twisted, sick sense of pride for her humiliating performance. "You did a good job, Sleeping Beauty. Sold out in the first few minutes. They're on their way up now," he told her. _

_She furrowed her brow in confusion. What did he mean? Her window dance was over. She wanted to sleep or have some more pills. She liked those pills very much. "Bu-but I don't understand. How-how did I sell out?" she stuttered. _

"_Well, you're going to let these two men that come up here touch you, Blair," Blaise explained. He then pushed her down on the bed. She fell onto her back and saw as he stood up. Two men came from behind him. They smirked in a sinister fashion. _

"_Wha-no, I don't want to. I-I want to go home," Blair refused. She shook her head and tried to sit up. Her eyes widened and even in her inebriated state she felt panic. She pushed at Blaise's hand to get away and her breathing became uneven. _

"_Precious, now stop this," he replied in an irritated manner. The men behind him complained about her, but she didn't listen. She continued to fight. Then Blaise grabbed her hands and pushed her down under his weight. "Fine, we'll fix this. I'm just going to give you a little something that will calm you down."_

_Blair blinked, confounded. When her eyes opened though she saw a needle come into view. He brought it down by her leg. She screamed, but the moment it pierced her skin she fell silent. Tears splashed down her cheeks. It made her feel woozy. It was like she couldn't control her body. He got up off of her, but she lied there like dead weight. _

"_She's all yours, boys. I'll just take a walk around on the streets," Blaise laughed. He then walked out of the room, later from the building. She watched it in slow motion, no sound. Suddenly, the two men from before got down on the bed. One grabbed her legs and the other her arms. _

"_No!" Blair screamed with the last bit of fight she had. There was an adrenaline dose left in her yet. She kicked and cried, but they were so strong. She couldn't do it. _

"_I like it when they struggle," the redheaded man said to the other blond one. He then reached his hand in between Blair's legs. She clamped them shut, but the blond punched her in the stomach. She cried out and they opened up. He touched her. _

_Tears flowed faster and heavier than before. They got into her mouth and she felt as if the salty water would choke her. "No-no, please stop!" She screamed and wailed, but as they got closer and closer to taking her by force, she lost hope bit by bit. _

_Only, she didn't know who by coincidence was at that very same whorehouse in Amsterdam, that particular night. Jack Bass laughed, half-drunk, with a woman on each side. They ventured down the hallway towards the room he had purchased. His blue eyes flickered across the way. A door was cracked open just enough to view inside. He saw two men on top of a woman. Personally, he preferred to have two women to on man, him. He walked past the door and was about to laugh to himself more when he heard a scream. _

"_No, stop! Chuck… I want Chuck…" the girl from inside the room sobbed. _

_He released the women and turned back in a trance like state towards the door. One of the men almost stumbled off the bed, due to the girl's kicking. He slowly walked towards the room and pushed the door open a little further. That was when he saw her. _

_**Blair Waldorf**_

_She was the lost little girl on the bed, seconds away from being raped by two slimy men. For some reason, he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He decided he didn't like the image in front of him. It didn't seem right. She didn't fit the setting, yet there she was. He frowned. _

_One man turned around, a cruel smirk on his lips, but it dropped the moment he saw Jack. He nudged at the other one. Their hands stayed on Blair, but didn't roam. The blond one scoffed, "What the hell are you doing in here, buddy?" His thick, southern accent made him sound stupid. _

_Blair hadn't noticed Jack. Instead, she took the opportunity to try and get away. She kicked her legs up and tried to push herself to the floor. But then the redheaded man spun around and slapped her across the face. "Don't you go anywhere, bitch!" he raged. She didn't know what else to do. More tears came. The man had cut her face too. The salt in her cries stung the cuts. _

_Jack snapped. He blinked and found his hand around the man's neck. He threw him out the door. The two whores in the hallway screamed. Then the blond one stood up, clearly pissed as hell. He came towards the Bass man. "What the fuck?" he bellowed. _

_He didn't think twice. Jack grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall with all the strength he had in him. His face got real close to the dirty man against the cheap wallpaper. "Either take the whores outside and the four hundred dollars in my pocket or prepare to be thrown out of a four-story building," Jack seethed. He then tore the money out of his coat and threw it at the man's chest as he stepped back. _

"_Of-of course, man," the blond stuttered nervously. He took the money and ran from the room. Under his breath he had muttered that Blair wasn't worth it, but Jack didn't pay attention. _

_Jack had already turned around to look at the bruised brunette on the bed. He took careful steps towards her and leaned down. Her eyes were shut. The tears surely blurred her view. _

_Blair tried to blink her eyes open, but she only saw a shadow. Then she felt a soft, safe hand touch her arm. "Chuck?" she asked, voice broken. Had he come to save her? The idea made her want to cry, but tears of joy. She reached up to grab him. _

_He sighed and wiped her tears away. She realized who it was. "Jack?" Now, she really did sound shocked… and disappointed. But he didn't notice or he acted like he didn't. _

"_Blair, why are you here?" Jack questioned. Though, he doubted she was capable of answering. Besides the trauma she was going through, he could tell she was on something, quite a few things actually. He frowned, "Where's Chuck?" Perhaps, his nephew was with her, but it wasn't likely his nephew would have her near a place like this. _

_Her eyes blinked lazily. "He doesn't love me. He-he doesn't want me. Nobody does," Blair started to cry again. Her voice grew dry, but the tears never seemed to run out. _

_He sighed. She was on the verge of being hysterical. He knew that he shouldn't care, but something in him just wouldn't let him leave her there. So he picked her up gently. "I'll find you a way home," Jack whispered. _

_Blair grabbed onto him tighter. She felt safe, for the first time in a long time. Her head shook. "No, just take me with you," she begged. Then she passed out in his arms. The last thing she remembered was that Jack Bass had been the one to carry her out of there, to save her. _

Blair opened her eyes and the memory was gone again, but she knew it'd never fully go away. And a part of her decided it was good that it didn't. It put things in perspective for her and told her what she needed to do. Chuck assumed that Jack was the one who hurt her, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Jack Bass was the one who saved her, the one who loved her. It was time she returned to her husband. Without another look back, she went out the door to do just that.

* * *

After he had calmed enough not to scare the living daylights out of her, he ventured back inside. Chuck contemplated what he would say to her, but knew there had to be something. He was going to tell her that she needed to leave Jack, for her own safety at least. Then he'd convince her to stay with him. He could protect her. Chuck could save her.

His eyes flickered around the room and he frowned. "Blair?" he called out. But she didn't answer. He ran around the penthouse in search of her, but every door opened to reveal another empty room.

"Damn it!" Chuck cursed. He ran outside the main door and stumbled into the hallway. She wasn't there though. She had left him to go back to Jack. No, that wasn't possible. There still had to be time to stop her. He quickly took the staircase, one of the few times in his life, and bolted into the lobby. His eyes flew everywhere in search of her, but when they came up short, he continued on outside.

The streets were busy. He turned to the doorman. "Where's Mrs. Bass?" he questioned with an impatient, loud tone of voice.

"O-over there, Mr. Bass," the employee replied nervously.

His head snapped in that direction. He felt his heartbreak increase and time slow down. Blair was getting into a limo, one that didn't belong to Chuck, but his uncle.

* * *

The yellow cab pulled up to the curb. Serena saw Blair by a limo. She pointed to her alarmingly, but didn't wait to see if Nate saw. "Oh my God!" Serena gasped. She jumped out of the taxi and ran towards her long lost best friend.

"Blair!" the blond shouted. Nate ran up behind her. He too started to call for her. "Blair, wait!" they pleaded in union.

Blair turned towards them. By the look on her face they knew it freaked her out. She got into the limo that much faster. The door slammed shut and it drove away.

Nate, out of breath, frowned. "Was that Chuck's limo?" he wondered aloud. Serena turned towards him to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"No, my uncle's," Chuck answered as he came up behind them.

Serena and Nate both spun around startled. He watched as the black vehicle vanished from his sight. A bad feeling weighed and tugged down on his heart. "Your uncle, as in Jack Bass?" his sister furthered to clarify. Her voice sounded with disbelief.

He nodded, "Why wouldn't she? After all, he is her husband."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: So how was the chapter? It's building to the climax. Are you excited?

**P.S. There is a new poll on my profile. Please cast your vote. **


	13. Chapter 13

Title: _**The Most Dangerous Game**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: I'm very behind in updates and review replies. I'm sorry about that. I was in Florida for two weeks and we are in the process of moving from an apartment to a new house so things are very hectic. Lately, I've also just been feeling kind of blah. I have had writer's block I suppose and everything I write I want to erase and such. I hope it will pass soon though and that the chapter was worth the wait.

Blair's Flashback Outfit: 

http : / / www . polyvore . com /tagged/set?id=19052893

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair fixed her hair in the limo's mirror. Her back was rigidly straight. She felt her leg against Jack's. They had barely spoken since she got in. She didn't even dare check to see how angry he was. Still angry sounded better than disappointed. She hated when men were not happy with her. She remembered it constantly happened with Nate, once with her father during the whole Miss Carr fiasco, and more times than she'd like to with Chuck. There wasn't even a point to mention her mother. Eleanor hadn't been happy with Blair through most of her teenage life.

"Were you coming back to me when you ran from the hotel?" Jack asked suddenly. His tongue was sharp and he sounded with the tensest of tones. His eyes did not flicker to look at her, but there was obviously no mistaking whom he had spoken to.

She paused, bit her bottom lip, and then closed the mirror. Slowly, Blair turned towards him with guilt-filled, doe brown eyes. She put her hand on his arm soothingly. "Of course I was coming back to you. Jack, you don't even know the half of it," Blair swore with a nod.

His eyes closed and jaw clenched. He was doing his absolute best not to completely lose it. His wife had spent the night with Chuck Bass after all. Even worse, his wife was Blair Waldorf-Bass and had spent the night with Chuck Bass. Every thought it brought to his mind made him want to vomit.

"Then tell me the half of it. I would really like to know why _my_ wife spent an entire night in the suite of her new hotel. One that my nephew bought for her no less," Jack seethed. His eyes snapped open and locked with hers. His blue eyes made the icy stare ten times more dramatic.

"He tricked me. And I-I had a breakdown. That's the only reason I didn't escape during the night. I thought of Blaise… again," Blair admitted as her eyes fell from his.

His hard expression quickly disappeared. Jack shook his head and sighed. His hand slipped across her leg and took hold of hers. The other one reached to tip her chin up. Their eyes connected.

"Princess, we don't have to worry about him anymore. You know that," he reminded her. Then he let go of her chin and shook his head disapprovingly. "Perhaps we decided to play this game too soon. Being here has had nothing, but a negative affect on you."

Blair's vision blurred slightly as his words sunk in. He was right in a way. She had been doing a lot better back in Australia. Yet when she came to New York all of it was a secret. And it seemed even with the absence of Gossip Girl, secrets didn't want to stay buried in the Big Apple.

"I think I'll call and see when the soonest jet out of here is. It's time we went back home, where you belong, with me," Jack remarked. His voice was thoughtful, but also had an underlying meaning. He looked up and knew that brought her instantly out of her thoughts.

Blair looked into the eyes of her husband. She should be happy he wanted to take her back home. The game wasn't fun. In fact, she realized now that she hated it. But if she left again she felt like she'd probably never return. There was no reason for her to after all. Yet, it made her chest hurt. She suddenly felt light headed.

"Are you alright?" he frowned. His hand reached up to touch her paling cheek. She shook her head and then rested it against his chest. Not another word was uttered the entire way back to their hotel.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jack stood at the floor length window. He gazed into the skyline of New York City. The sun was setting. That was the last thing on his mind though. Everything wasn't turning out the way he had planned. When they came there he had wanted to know with certainty everything was different than it was before. That was part of the game even. He wanted to prove that the past was just that, only the past. But now it seemed to resurface. And it was doing it in ways that his nephew could never even know about. He closed his eyes and remembered.

_Jack walked into Blair's hospital room. She had been in there about a week since they landed in Australia. When he found her she wasn't in good condition. He had taken her to the emergency room in Amsterdam, but wanted a place trustworthy for long-term care. So that was where he took her. And he still wasn't able to tell himself exactly why he did it. _

_Blair was asleep on the bed. The visible bruises on her face had turned a greenish-yellow. That meant they were finally starting to heal. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough, better each day in fact. However, when she slept during the night was when it got bad. _

_Jack sat down on the chair beside the bed and leaned forth. His hand reached up to brush a curl off her cheek. A soft smile came to her lips. It made him feel strange inside. She had a unique sense of innocence about her no matter what she did or what she knew. _

"_Chuck…" Blair murmured. She started to frown and her hand reached up to touch Jack's. In her mind though, it didn't belong to him, but a much younger Bass. _

_He frowned at the mention of his stupid nephew's name. Chuck was always the one she asked for in her sleep. Even the night he found her she was crying for him. Jack couldn't stand it either. It made him sick to his stomach. Chuck had obviously not cared enough to try and find where she was. Why would she ever want someone who was fine with knowing she could be dead? _

"_Wake-up, Princess," Jack whispered. He nudged her gently with his hand. She turned some in her sleep and then her eyes opened. She stared at him and then smiled. He returned it without the slightest hesitation. _

"_Hi," Blair breathed. Her voice was hoarse and she blushed. When his smile only grew though she became calm again. There was a short silence. She tucked a curl behind her ear and nodded. _

"_Thank you for everything. You—"She paused as a nurse came in with a tray of food. It was set down in front of her. Blair only stared at it for a few moments and then looked back to him. "You didn't have to do it," she finished. _

_Jack only nodded towards her food in response. "Why aren't you eating?" he inquired. His tone was genuinely curious and maybe even concerned. _

_Her eyes fell and she shifted in discomfort. "I have just been throwing it back up. It's a reflex since my bulimia returned with I was with…him," Blair admitted. Her voice was uneven and she shivered. The last thing she wanted to think about was Blaise. She wished she could forever remove him from his mind, but knew that wasn't at all possible. _

_He knew she didn't want him to comfort her and show sympathy. So instead he merely nodded again and said, "A girl like you should never question her beauty. Why do you think I always called you gorgeous?" He winked at her. _

_She smiled, but only for a moment. The mention of the past brought back the past. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. _

"_You must have not been so surprised that I turned out to be a whore. After all, I was almost your first client," Blair remarked. Water filled the rims of her eyes, but no tears fell. _

"_I hope that wasn't what sparked this adventure around Europe, Blair," Jack returned sternly. He searched her eyes for the honest answer afraid she wouldn't actually voice it. Surprisingly though, she did. _

"_No," she said simply. Her voice broke and she looked to the window for relief. But there wasn't any there. Then she felt his hand touch hers. She gasped and looked down. Her eyes rose to meet his. _

"_I know you won't expect me to say this, but I'm going to and only once. I did what I did to get to Chuck. It may not sound good, but I didn't plan to hurt you. I only thought of you leaving him and in return hurting him," Jack revealed solemnly. _

_A long silence came to the room as they just stared at each other. And then she finally broke it. _

"_I know you've come to see me everyday, even when I was sleeping. Tell me what happened to a careless Jack Bass," Blair requested. _

_But he didn't answer. Instead, he only stood up and smirked. "I'll come again tomorrow," Jack promised. _

_She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the way her lips tugged upwards. _

"_See you then," Blair whispered. _

Jack's eyes opened. He frowned when he thought that he heard something. Soon he realized it was Blair. It sounded as if she was talking her sleep again, but he wanted to be sure that she was okay. She was making herself emotionally sick again and he hated it.

"Blair, are you feeling better?" Jack asked as he entered the room. She was still deep in slumber though. He sat down on the bed and touched her cheek. She was still running a fever.

"_Chuck_," Blair whimpered. Her hands reached out as if to find him, but eyes remained closed.

Jack retracted his hand as if she had burned him. He stood up and backed away from the bed some. Then he went to leave, but stopped. He turned back and looked at her. Her breathing didn't sound normal so he returned to her side. His hand shook her shoulder lightly.

Her eyes opened and she flew up in bed. He caught hold of her before she fell off. Her hands gripped his shirt. "I'm sorry," Blair said again. It wasn't for saying Chuck's name though. Once awake, she didn't even remember she had said it, but her husband did.

"How do you feel?" Jack furthered. He sat back down on the bed and kissed her hand. She moved towards him on the bed and got somewhat into his lap. Her cheek rested in the crook of his neck.

"Better now that you're here to take care of me again," Blair whispered. She couldn't help, but act some like a child around him. Her statement was true. Jack made her feel safe. He took care of her.

He smiled, "Well you know I'm the only one who can, the only one who knows what you've really been through." His hand stroked her back soothingly and he kissed the top of her curls.

Blair nodded, but couldn't help that even in Jack's arms she still thought of Chuck.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I know Jack is heartless, but he can't really be physically abusing her. I mean Blair is such a strong, independent woman. Are you sure about this, Chuck?" Serena implored. Her blue eyes were stricken with worry. She had seldom before been so serious about something.

"Of course I'm sure, Serena. I saw the cigarette burns on her back. And she's not our Blair right now. She's confused and—She's just different," Chuck sighed. He shook his head and then put it in his hands. The one thing he hated more than anything else was to ask for help, but for Blair he'd do it. He rubbed his eyes and looked across at Nate.

The blond flinched at his words and then stood up. He started to pace back and forth. It was something he couldn't comprehend so easily. Nathaniel Archibald had his share of problems, but nothing like he had just heard.

Serena watched Nate for a few moments and then nodded.

"We have to help her. She can't be in that kind of situation, at least not anymore." Her eyes flickered to her stepbrother's. She knew out of everyone there he was the most torn up inside over it.

"The only way to help her is to get her away from him and make it stay that way," Chuck declared. He was stupid to let her alone for even a minute the last time. If only he had watched her better then she'd still be with him. And if Jack had shown up, well he would have thrown him out the window if that were what it took to protect her. But he hadn't done any of those things.

Nate finally stopped and shook his head.

"Getting her away from him won't be enough. We'll have to do more. Blair needs us to do more," he objected. There was a strange look in his eyes that no one had seen before.

The dark haired man stood up to try and match his gaze. Brow furrowed in confusion and he parted his lips.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Chuck furthered.

"Let's get the basstard," Nate responded. His friend slowly smirked.

As the two men locked in an understanding gaze, Serena could only look between them nervously. She managed to nod her head in agreement, but sensed that there was something all three of them hadn't figured out yet. The situation just didn't feel right.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Blair trailed her hand along the flowers that fenced the trail. Jack had them planted all over his estate. The place was magnificently beautiful. She couldn't believe a bachelor of his age would have ever lived in such a place. It was so different from Chuck's Palace Suite or Empire Penthouse. She was finding that out though. Jack wasn't an older version of Chuck. They were similar in some ways, but also very different in others. _

_She smiled at the feel of the sun on her skin. Her head titled up and she closed her eyes. Her physical wounds had mostly healed and her emotional ones were on their way to recovery as well. She didn't throw up anymore. And even when she tried at first, Jack had always yanked her away from her enemy the porcelain bowl. He had helped her more than she ever though he would, more than she ever thought anyone would. _

"_Having fun?" _

_Blair gasped and turned around. She saw him. He was leaning up against a wall in the shade. He smirked at her like usual. She smiled and walked towards him. _

"_I was thinking about you actually, all you've done for me. You know I'll never be able to thank you enough for not only letting me stay here, but taking care of me too," Blair informed him. Her body stood in front of his, mere inches apart. She trusted him enough now not to be afraid. Unfortunately the same didn't go for all men, only him. _

_He took a step closer and smiled. "Well I'd be lying if I said I haven't grown attached to you," Jack whispered. He then leaned closer. His hand reached up to touch her cheek. He couldn't help himself. She had always secretly fascinated him from the beginning, but the more he go to know her, the more beautiful she became. And each day he wanted her more than the one before. _

"_It's okay," Blair breathed. She then closed her eyes. He kissed her and she kissed back. It felt different then any other kiss. It wasn't that she liked it more than her past ones or that it was better, but only different. _

Blair shot up in bed. She frowned, unsure of why she had woken up so abruptly. The dream wasn't a nightmare like usual. She should have continued to sleep wonderfully.

And then she heard it. Someone was pounding on the door. Her eyes flickered to her husband. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper. Quickly, she got up from the bed and tiptoed from the room. She slowly walked over to the door.

Her hand grasped the knob, but didn't turn it right away. It was so late. When they knocked again though she hurried to open it. And the moment she did, she wished she hadn't.

"What are you doing here?" Blair gasped.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it? Anyone notice the repeating factor in the plot yet? Also pay attention to Blair's outfits. In this flashback she was borderline Real Blair VS. Wild Blair.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: _**The Most Dangerous Game**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: Sorry for the wait on an update. My life has been hectic to say in the least. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Let me know if you're still reading.

Blair's Flashback Wedding Dress: 

http : / / i573 . photobucket . com /albums/ss175/simplyshelbysjl/san-patrick-eresma-f. jpg

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_What are you doing here?" Blair gasped_.

Doe brown eyes widened at the vision of the man who stood across from her. How he had gotten past security was baffling enough, but that he actually had the gall to come—well, it was a lot to take in.

"Chuck, wh—what are you doing here?" Blair whispered. Her eyes flickered back inside to make sure Jack wasn't standing there. If he woke up and found them then he'd be furious. She turned back and shook her head in disbelief.

Chuck moved forward. He reached up to grab her arm kindly, but his face remained serious, stern. He wanted her to know he wasn't backing down with what he said next.

"Blair, I'm here to take you. If you don't come with me then eventually Serena and Nate are going to come up here too. Everyone knows what is going on and we aren't leaving without you. I'm not leaving without you," Chuck stated with absolute certainty.

She laughed breathlessly and sardonically, "Everyone knows what? That I'm married to Jack?" He had no right to come in and try to sweep her off her feet. She belonged with Jack. He was the one who didn't give up on her, not Chuck, nor Nate, nor Serena.

Chuck furrowed his brow, but stepped into the room. He begged with his eyes for her to just come, make things easier. "I know what Jack did to you, Blair. I can save you from this. I—"

He stopped mid-sentence. Blair was confused, but then saw his eyes gaze past her. They narrowed and he moved as if to grab her. She stepped away though. When she looked between the two Bass men she felt lightheaded.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, nephew?" Jack demanded. He took a dangerous step towards the younger man. His hands fisted at his sides.

"I'm here to save Blair because I love her. I always have," Chuck returned with absolutely not fear. His nostrils flared. He thought it would be hard to say, but it wasn't. Finally those three words, eight letters felt natural.

"You what?" Blair questioned. She put a hand to her head and her breathing became abnormal.

"I—I need to sit down." She stumbled towards the couch, but then tried to straighten her posture. She could feel another anxiety attack approaching.

"You want to save her?" Jack asked with a livid laugh. He shook his head. "You're too late, nephew. She needed you a long time—"

"Jack, please," Blair interjected in plea. She started towards him with tears in her eyes. She couldn't have Chuck know her past. He would think her even more pathetic than usual. Her husband's features softened and he reached for her.

"You're not touching her ever again!" Chuck snapped. He went for Jack, but his uncle turned suddenly and grabbed him by the collar. Chuck grunted as he was forced up against the wall.

"Once again you have it all wrong, nephew. Blair likes when I touch her. She loves me," Jack retorted. He gave Chuck a push with each word he threw at him.

Neither man noticed the tiny brunette who started to tremble, turning a ghostly white.

"Does she like when you touch her with cigarettes? I saw what you did to her back. You're a monster," Chuck spat. He tried to push his uncle off him, but had no avail.

"That's it! You want to know the truth about Blair? Fine, here it is! When she was missing and you didn't bother to look for her she got a boyfriend! This boyfriend was named Blaise! He got her addicted to drugs, raped her, and even tried to sell her body in Amsterdam! She stood half naked in a fucking window! When I was there two men were forcing themselves on her! I was the only one who stopped them! And where you were, _Chuck Bass_? Back here in New York, without a care in the world… you probably even had some whore in your bed!" Jack revealed. It all came from his lips so fast he couldn't stop it if he wanted to.

Chuck felt like he wanted to vomit, but shook his head. It wasn't true. Jack was just trying to get in his mind, distract him.

"You're lying. That would never happen to Blair on her own, not even in a downward spiral. You just don't want to own up to what you did to her," Chuck returned. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince though, Jack or himself.

"Stop! Please just stop!" Blair screamed frantically. Mascara streamed down her cheeks and she held her chest. It was hot and her vision blurred.

Jack refused though, "You're right. It wouldn't just happen to Blair. But it was what you did that caused it all. You made it happen to her. Congratulations, nephew."

Chuck lost it and screamed. He pushed Jack back and started to charge towards him, but then something caught his eye. They both heard a loud thud and turned to where Blair had stood. They looked down. She had fainted and lied lifelessly on the floor.

It takes a lot to stop a storm, but Blair Waldorf ended it instantaneously.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Nate and Serena stood side-by-side in the elevator. They had gotten one phone call from Chuck, but it wasn't needed. The image of Blair being loaded into an ambulance was an image neither of them would forget for the rest of their lives.

The moment the elevator stopped and dinged at the floor they fought to get out the door. Nate and Serena appeared to be racing to the correct waiting room. They both slowed to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

Chuck and Jack sat right in front of them, glaring at each other. Then the younger man looked away. He had huge dark circles under his eyes. It was as if someone had taken the life out of him, the hope. And they didn't know it, but Jack's words had.

"Chuck, wh—what happened?" Serena asked. She was confused. Nate touched her arm and glared at Jack. Both of the blondes still assumed he was abusing one of their oldest friends.

"Just ask Jack. He probably did it," Nate muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Whatever my nephew told you, it was wrong. He had no idea what he was talking about."

"I was wrong. We all were," Chuck confirmed, voice just above a whisper. He then put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the nurse walked over with a sympathetic look.

"Can you tell me what state my wife is in? Will she be okay?" Jack's voice sounded.

The word wife sounded worse than ever for Chuck. He stood up and walked away from them, unable to catch his breath. He just needed it all to stop, but he knew that wasn't possible. Everything had officially gone to hell. As for when it did though, he wasn't quite sure anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"_Chuck, this is Blair again. Dorota had her baby. I went by the Empire, but I missed you. I'm coming to your penthouse so please just be there," Blair prayed into the phone. She then hit the end button, put it back in her pocket, and closed her eyes to release a shaky breath. _

_The butterflies in her stomach were tangled in nervous knots. She couldn't help, but grin. Before she wasn't going to go, but that was silly. He was right. He always had been. They were inevitable. She had to follow her heart, go to him. God, Blair Waldorf loved Chuck Bass more than she had anyone in her entire life. She loved him so much it hurt at times. _

_And as the elevator raised closer and closer to his floor, she felt as if she was riding to the top of the world. Blair and Chuck were going to put all the bad behind them, look back on the good, and even more so to their sure to be magical future. _

_Nothing could stop them now—or so she thought. _

_The elevator dinged and Blair did all, but jump out. She was so excited that she stumbled on her footsteps and giggled. Her doe brown eyes rose and searched the room. Where was he? She frowned, but then realized the candlelight coming from his bedroom. _

_If he had drunken himself into a stupor she would feel awful, but do more than take care of him. From there on out, she was going to always make sure he was safe, happy, and loved. _

"_Chuck," Blair called to him. She walked towards his bedroom, having to hold her stomach in the process. Someone inside stumbled around. He must have been shocked she was there. It was cute to know he was nervous though. _

"_Blair," Chuck said breathlessly as he rushed out his bedroom door. He shook his head, clearly taken back. "What—What are you doing here?" _

_Blair's face fell just slightly. She expected him to be happier to see her. So she took a few steps towards him and noticed how he guarded the bedroom door. _

"_What are you doing here? Is someone in there?" she asked. Her voice shook and almost cracked. She tried to sound strong though. Inwardly she told herself that it was impossible. He was meeting with her only an hour ago to declare their love. Not even Chuck Bass, old or new, would fall into bed with another so soon. Right? _

"_No—Nobody," he replied instantly. He then walked towards her, past her. And she didn't know it yet, but it was to guide her away from the bedroom. His hands clapped lightly together. _

"_Excuse my confusion. I didn't expect to see you tonight—or ever again," Chuck admitted. He circled around her and then stopped in front. _

_Blair smiled and held up the bouquet of Peonies between them. His expression changed immediately. It even seemed as if his eyes watered. Chuck Bass realized what she was doing there and even more so what he had done before she arrived. _

_But Blair didn't know that. With glossy brown eyes, she touched a hand to his shoulder. Her breathing became unsteady. _

"_You went," he said. The words felt even more powerful as they escaped from his lips. She nodded, laughing breathlessly. He cleared is throat. "I—I waited."_

_She nodded, wanting him to know she understood. "Dorota went into labor. She had her baby," she revealed. _

_Chuck released a long held in breath. He couldn't help, but smile. Her hand moved up his chest and grasped his shoulder. _

"_I wasn't going to show up. I was resolved not to. Every bone in my body tried to slow me. Every voice in my head screamed don't," her voice broke, but she kept the smile. _

"_But?" Chuck interjected. He couldn't take it. He needed to hear her say it. That would make everything okay? Then he would know and—her voice broke his thoughts. _

"_But I didn't listen. I followed my heart because—" Blair moved both of her hands to the back of his neck and her face closer. _

_She whispered, "I love you. I can't deny our past, but I don't want to. That night at Victrola changed both of us and for the better. It made us Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck even before we knew it. I can't give that up. I can't let that die. And to see you here, still waiting for me proves it all the more. God, I love you." She trembled as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. _

_Chuck pulled her into a passionate kiss without another word spoken. She was taken whole into his arms. Blair felt safer than ever. Her world felt right, their world felt right. Nothing could stop them—_

"_Chuck?" _

_Blair frowned at the sound of a familiar voice. She tried to pull back from the kiss, but Chuck held on tighter. He was almost hurting her his grip became so tight. She mumbled and pushed him as hard as she could. He stumbled back and she turned to see who had interrupted them. _

_Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, shattered, and seeped through her skin to be forgotten on the cold penthouse floor. _

_Georgina Sparks stood there, smirking ever so innocently at her, dressed in nothing, but a familiar set of lingerie. _

"_Oh Blair, I didn't know you were here," Georgina said as if truly sympathetic. She crossed her arms and shrugged. _

_Blair turned towards Chuck as her bottom lip quivered. She motioned towards Georgina and tried to speak, but no words worked. So she held her hand towards him, but then stopped. _

"_Did you two—only an hour after—you just let me say—Chuck?" Blair asked. Her eyes were wide, confused, and in total shock. She wanted him to say something that would make it better. _

_Chuck shook his head and grabbed onto her arms. "Blair, we didn't. We were about to, but then I realized that I would be making a mistake and that I should never give up on you. And then you showed and—" he tried to explain, but it didn't work. _

"_Then why is she wearing my lingerie that you kept that night after I lost my virginity to you in the back of the limo?" Blair snapped. Her teeth clenched and eyes turned livid, but that did not stop the tears that continued to form. _

_The room fell silent. _

_But then Georgina laughed as if to play if off. "He told me I could borrow it. I mean its kind of fitting considering I'm the one he lost it to, don't you think?" _

"_Blair, don't listen to her. We didn't—it didn't mean—I wouldn't do that to you," Chuck yelled in assurance. He tried to grab onto her, but she backed away from him. _

"_Stop lying! Just stop!" Blair screamed. She shook her head and had difficulty breathing. "You can't honestly think me that stupid to not see what's right in front of my eyes." She looked up and shook her head. But she couldn't' get a hold of herself. She was breaking down, falling apart at the seams. _

_Chuck was silent. He watched as she came to his gaze again. He trembled, "You said—"_

"_Everything I said was based on a lie! You know she was in there and you let me go on like you actually deserved to hear all I had to say! You humiliated me… and I should have the learned the first time." Blair's voice fell to just above a whisper. She dropped the flowers and backed up towards the elevator. _

_Chuck quickly moved towards her, pleading with his eyes for her to forgive him. "Blair, you shouldn't go. She should. Not you. You have to stay here and—" _

"_Watch Chuck Bass's latest sex tape? Hope you don't mind, but I sent it to Gossip Girl. Something tells me Blair's new friends at Columbia will certainly be entertained," Georgina interrupted. Her devilish smirk returned and she held up the phone. _

"_Georgina," Chuck begged. He turned towards her with angry, but desperate eyes. _

_Blair looked down at her phone. She opened the text message. And the moment she heard a moan she felt as if she'd throw up. She dropped it and watched it shatter to the floor. _

"_You—you have taken everything from me, including my dignity so I'm going to go. And as far as I'm concerned, I never want to see you again," Blair cried. She then hurried into the elevator. _

_The last image was of Chuck, but all he did was stand there and stare at her. _

_The doors closed. She sank to the floor and broke down completely. Blair had to get away from it, Manhattan, and even now Columbia. There was no way she could go there now and hold her head up high. She couldn't even bear to be in the same city as Chuck Bass. _

_The elevator dinged. She wiped her mascara-stained cheeks and got up. Stepping out she stumbled and people gasped at the mess of a Fallen Queen. So she ran from all of them and she knew she wouldn't stop. _

_As far as everyone knew, Blair Waldorf was going to take a year of sabbatical—salvage her pride by traveling to the globe. But what the new Blair knew was that the only real reason she had to run was to run from herself. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Bass," the doctor said as she entered the waiting room. The man soon noticed that in the group of people sitting there, more than one looked up. His eyes flickered to the clipboard and back to them. "A Mr. Jack Bass," he clarified.

"Yes, that's me," Jack returned and stood immediately. He felt his nephew's eyes on his back, but didn't care. Chuck wasn't important. Only she was.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carmichael and have come in regards to your wife a Mrs. Blair Bass." He looked to Jack for confirmation.

"How is she? Is Blair okay?" Jack demanded. He wanted to skip the formalities.

Dr. Carmichael smiled, "Yes, she is. Your wife had an anxiety attack. From her medical records I see she gets them often." His voice turned serious again.

"Blair has anxiety attacks?" Serena frowned. Blue eyes shed immediate concern and she touched Nate's hand. The doctor looked to her, but didn't say anything.

Jack ignored her and continued speaking, "That is all correct. Look, may I be permitted to see my wife now or not?" His tongue turned sharp. He had never liked hospitals. Recovery centers he didn't mind, but ER's gave him chills.

"Of course. We can discuss paperwork later. You may go through," Dr. Carmichael allowed. He then walked over to the nurse's station, instantly forgotten.

Jack was about to rush into the hallway when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned around to come face to face with his nephew.

"I want to see her," Chuck told him.

"I don't care what you want," his uncle retorted. Jack then sent him one last warning gaze before he turned down the hallway. He hurried, not caring if he looked ridiculous, but made sure to catch every door number.

When he came to Blair's, he sighed in relief. The door was open. He saw her feet, covered by plenty of blankets. Slowly, he entered. He wasn't sure what to expect. The doctor didn't seem over concerned so that had to be a good sign, right?

"Just see for yourself," Jack whispered. He then gave a firm nod and stopped at the end of the bed. He felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders by the mere sight of her.

Blair was sound asleep in the hospital bed. The color to her cheeks was coming back and she even appeared untroubled.

He smiled softly and walked to the side of her bed. His hand reached out to touch hers. Good, she was warm, but not too hot either. He traced his thumb around her palm.

"Blair," Jack breathed. He didn't want to wake her, but only for her to know that he was there. He of all people knew how much she hated to be alone.

His wife turned in her sleep, towards him. She parted her lips to speak, but was obviously having a dream of some sort.

"Mhmm…" she moaned. Her brow furrowed, bringing instant worry to her husband's own expression.

"What is it, Blair? I'm here," Jack assured her. He waited for her to talk to him. She evidently had something to say, even if in slumber.

And then she said it.

"Chuck," Blair whispered.

"_The ceremony and reception were lovely, Jack," a guest called to him as she passed. _

"_Thank you for coming," Jack returned with a smile. He continued through the now empty ballroom in search of his new wife. When he couldn't find her, he went out into the hallway. _

"_Well look at you. If I recall someone said she wasn't a lightweight," Jack teased with a light chuckle. He walked over to where she sat, slumped down against the wall. _

_Blair was still in her gown. It was tightly fitted, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and a mermaid bottom full of ruffles. Her hair had come out during the reception. Mahogany colored curls now hung down onto her shoulders. _

"_I—I'm sorry, Jack," Blair groaned. She held up her hands and looped them around his neck. He picked her up with ease. It made her giggle. "I'm so—so drunk." _

"_I can see that, but don't worry. We'll have you sleep it off for a few hours and then begin our honeymoon," Jack told her. He stepped into the elevator. Her head fell from resting on his shoulder to just against his chest. _

_Once inside their room he gently lied her down on the bed. Blair immediately melted into the silk comforter, not even minding the tight-fitted dress. She looked so innocent. _

_Jack couldn't help, but smile at the sight. He sat down on the end of the bed and loosened his tux. Then he fell back and stroked her bare arm. Feeling the touch and only half-asleep, Blair turned her body into his. _

"_You've been through hell and back, princess," Jack whispered. His hands traced down her back affectionately. He then went to kiss her cheek, but she moved so his lips handed on her neck. Since she wore her hair down, he rarely did that, but didn't think anything of it. _

"_Chuck…" Blair murmured in her sleep. Her ruby lips started to pull up into a light grin. _

_Jack pulled back as if she had burned him. He couldn't believe she was still thinking about his nephew. Sure, she sometimes called for him in her sleep when she was in the rehab center, but he expected it to stop. But on the night of their wedding it happened. So what if it never stopped? _

_He shook his head sternly. Jack realized that he couldn't lose her. He had to do something. And he hated the fact, but she was still vulnerable enough to be willing. He sat up, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _

_Then he placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her, "Blair, wakeup." _

_Her eyes snapped open and she sat up as if startled. She frowned, looking around, and then at him. Her features softened. "What is it Jack?" she asked, voice cracking. _

"_If I asked you to do something for me you would, wouldn't you?" Jack asked. He got straight to the point. The longer he waited the more her mind would have filled with thoughts of his retched nephew. _

"_Of—of course," Blair nodded. How could she not? He had done everything for her. Jack saved her when no one else even cared where she was. _

"_Good. I just needed to know," he returned. He'd wait to get further into detail after he had thought about it. Plus, he didn't want to ruin their wedding night. _

_She nodded, still a bit out of it, and crawled over into his lap. Her hand reached up to stroke his chest and she kissed the bottom of his chin. "I'm sorry that I drank too much," she apologized. _

"_Its fine, princess. You walking down the aisle to me more than made up for it," Jack returned. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. She was too delicate to him. _

_Blair looked up to smile. She kissed his lips and brought his hand to rest atop of her heart. Her giggly side was sure to come out again, but something dragged the mood down—or at least hers. _

"_You never told me where you got this necklace. I don't recall buying it for you," Jack noted. He ran his hands over it. The piece had stood out during the ceremony, due to her sweetheart neckline. It was a fine gold chain with diamond flowers and in the center a heart. _

_Blair stiffened some, but forced a casual smile. "It was just my something old. I got it back in high school. Surprisingly it was the only item that managed to be spared when I sold the rest to support my drug habit," she told him. _

_Jack nodded sympathetically, not wanting her to think about that. He let his fingertips drop off of it, but eyes remained with it. "It's the Erikson Beamon line right?" His eyes lifted to hers. _

_Blair stared up at him for a long time. She brought her hand to touch it. In the end she managed nothing, but a simple nod. _

Jack blinked and instead of the past he looked down at Blair. He felt betrayed and alone. He stood up and shook his head at his wife's sleeping form.

"No matter what I do, whenever you start to wake you ask for him," he muttered. He then rubbed his eyes and turned around to leave. Once around the corner to go out the door, he looked up and froze.

His nephew stared back at him. Chuck pleaded, "Please don't call security. I just wanted to see that she was safe." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Jack shrugged, "I was actually going to take a walk, but someone should be there when she wakes." He didn't utter a single word more, but left his nephew in shock.

Chuck was confused. He had no real idea of the true weight Jack's words held. He only knew to go into the room and sit down by Blair's bedside. He prayed that she would wake while he was there, but if it were up to him—he'd never leave her side again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So how was it?


	15. Chapter 15

Title: _**The Most Dangerous Game**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "You have nothing I'm willing to play for," Chuck scoffed. "I think you'll change your mind once you see that I already have the prize worth winning, Nephew," Jack smirked. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Blair Bass." Chuck/Blair/Jack

A/N: I didn't mention it in the last author's note, but this is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue, but can you believe it? I was shocked when I opened my outline and realized it. Enjoy!

Blair's Goodbye Dress (Come Home from the Hospital): 

http : / / www . polyvore . com /paris/set?id=15467760

Blair's Empire State Building Dress:

http : / / www . polyvore . com /38_cate_blanchett/set?id=18478415

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When Blair first started to wake she felt disoriented. It was evident the doctor had given her some medication after she passed out. They typically did, but she still wasn't sure what. Her eyes started to flutter open and she frowned.

"Uhhh," Blair groaned. She tried to bring a hand to her head, but it fell to her side. Her eyes blinked again and she turned her cheek on the pillow.

"Blair?" Chuck whispered. He leaned forth in his seat by the bed and touched her cheek. Her expression didn't exactly indicate whether or not she was happy to see him. He didn't care though. The only thing that mattered in his mind was that she was going to be okay.

"You're here," she breathed. Her eyes lit up and she felt a strange elation in the pit of her stomach. She must have dreamed wanting him because to see him when she woke up gave her an astounding comfort. Her hand attempted to reach out for his.

His eyes flickered to her hand. Did she want him to hold it? He didn't want to upset her, but took his chances. His larger palm enclosed around her small, fragile hand. He smiled sympathetically and kissed the back of it softly.

There were so many questions running through his mind now that she was awake. Everything that Jack had said, was it true? He was dying to ask her, but didn't want to upset her again. If she blacked out he would probably have a panic attack of his own. No, he would wait until everything had calmed down. She still seemed groggy, weak. But he did have a few things to say in that moment he hoped she could handle.

"Blair, I'm so sorry for everything. If I had known this would happen then—well, I was just so terrified. You know how much I hate hospitals and to have you in one just about killed me. I love you so much," Chuck admitted. Tears welled in his dark brown eyes and his lower lip quivered. It was rare for him, but if anyone had the right to see it she did. He didn't want them to hide anything from each other anymore.

She managed to slightly nod. Her head felt too heavy for her neck though so she soon stopped. "It wasn't your fault. I have these all the time. I just hope you know they wouldn't kill me. I'm not going anywhere, Chuck," Blair vowed. Her voice cracked, but it still sounded true.

Chuck nodded, but her words did not ease his guilt at all. He couldn't look at Blair, so fragile in a hospital bed and not blame himself some. He had been part of the reason she was there in the first place. When he fought with Jack, he didn't think of her first. Then again, that seemed to be a repeating factor that caused problems in his life with Blair. He got too lost with his emotion and didn't think about the outcome of his actions.

He moved closer to her and bent down so their eyes caught a direct gaze. His hand squeezed hers. Gradually, he gathered all the strength he had and cleared his throat.

"Blair, you heard me when I said that I love you, right?" Chuck asked. His voice was soft, but the underlying meaning of his question weighed in extremely powerful.

"Twice today," Blair replied without hesitation. A modest blush came to her pale cheeks after how eager she sounded.

He smiled and sobbed a laugh. His other hand reached to caress her cheek. Perhaps he should have set himself up for heartbreak next, but if he had then he might have not said what he needed to due to fear.

"Do you—do you still love me, Blair?" Chuck pleaded. And it was indeed a beg. He needed her to still love him. It would kill him if she didn't.

Blair did not utter a word, but nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her buy lips twisted, but she was not one to cry with volume. It was a bittersweet moment and he knew it too. By nodding she had done what in her heart was the ultimate betrayal to Jack. But she couldn't help it, hide the feelings anymore. She loved Chuck Bass and it had never changed, nor was it probably ever going to.

"Oh lovely, don't cry. Please," he sighed. Chuck stood up and got onto the bed. He took her in his arms and cradled her close. It was the perfect opportunity, but for the first time in a long time he hadn't seen it that way.

Her hands fisted his shirt and she clung to him as if for dear life. It was what she had wanted all along. Chuck was finally taking her in his arms and telling her it was going to be okay. All those nights in Amsterdam she waited for him, the ones she dreamed of him when with Jack weren't real, but the present was.

He wiped at her tears and tipped her chin. Their eyes connected. "You're okay. I promise that we will figure out what we're going to do, Blair," Chuck swore. He didn't expect for her to refute the way she did though.

She shook her head solemnly. "It's not about what we're going to do, Chuck. Nor is it even what Jack and I are going to do, but…it's what I am going to do. I have to decide on my own two feet. I can't be dependent in the way I've become accustomed to. It's already hurting the people I love," Blair explained.

It took all he had not to cringe. Yes, he was part of the people she loved, but he also knew she spoke of his uncle. He only hoped that she chose him in the end, but Blair was right. It was her choice now to sink or swim.

"I'll be waiting on you decision then. No matter how long it takes," Chuck agreed. He then placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, breathing in her heavenly scented curls. His hand rubbed her back. He wasn't sure how much longer they could stay in the position they were, but knew he wished it were forever.

Blair turned into him and buried her face into his chest. She wanted to hide from the world for just a bit longer. Then she'd face it and everyone involved.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

They day went on, but Chuck remained. As for Jack, her husband, he hadn't shown. It brought a strange bundle of feelings to Blair. She was relieved to be with Chuck, but also scared that Jack was gone. Did he see them and run off? Had he given up on her? She knew some of her thoughts weren't fair, but she couldn't help it. Jack had taken care of her for so long. It was practically a way of life, natural to her.

"Blair," Chuck called quietly. He noticed she had zoned out, even though she still sat in his lap. As the afternoon progressed he couldn't help, but notice a pattern. And it was not a decent thought, but he did still feel jealous that she seemingly cared so much for Jack…her husband.

Blair turned to him and sighed, "Chuck, I need to tell you what happened to me—before Jack and maybe some after. I just…I think once I begin you'll want me to stop. It's bad, really bad." A single tear slipped down her cheek. All the feelings began to come out that had so long been suppressed.

He sat back from her for a few moments. But then he spoke, "Are you going to tell me what Jack said was true?" His eyes begged for her to say it wasn't. He couldn't imagine something like what his uncle yelled about ever happening to _his_ Blair.

"Yes," Blair breathed. Her eyes fell from his in shame and she hugged her body. Her head began to scream at her. How could she have told him that? Now he'd realize how pathetic and damaged she was. Jack had been the only one to look through it. Clearly it was going to be too much to ask of Chuck or anyone else.

Chuck was very still, dangerously in fact. He felt anger rise in him. He wanted to kill, scream, cry, and just breakdown all together, but he didn't. Blair had just trusted him with her past. He couldn't freak about it too much—at least in front of her. With shaking hands, he reached out to hold her again.

She looked up to him in shock. "I know that I probably seem dirty now, but I was so messed up and confused. Blaise and I were both addicted to drugs. I didn't care if I lived or died and—" Blair sobbed.

He put a finger to her lip and she silenced. Thank God for that too. He couldn't have heard much more. Already he was on the edge, about to crack.

"Blair, you're not dirty. This doesn't change the way I look at you, but only myself. If it hadn't been for me you never would have left. This whole time I wanted to blame Jack, but I cant. It's—it's my fault," Chuck stuttered. His voice broke. He felt hot water in rivers on his cheeks, but didn't even reach up to wipe them away.

She shook her head and spoke thoughtfully, "No—no, it's not your fault. I got involved with a very bad man, Chuck. I did things that I shouldn't have. Day in and day out I played_** the most dangerous game **_there was and came real close to losing. If Jack hadn't of found me—I… I don't think I'd be here."

"Don't say that," Chuck lamented. His voice held force, but also entreated her. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. Tears trailed down his cheeks, but he didn't care if she saw. A part of him wanted to. That way she would know that they could both mourn together.

"What? That Jack saved me?" Blair sniveled. After all that had happened it seemed that would be his only logic request. If it were though, she couldn't cater to it. Her husband had saved her life. There was no denying it and she didn't want to anymore.

He pulled back some and looked deep into her eyes. Hesitantly, but definitely he shook his head. "No Blair, that you would be dead. I couldn't live with that. If it had happened and I—if I found out then I'd want to die too. Throughout my life there's been times when you're my reason for living. And when you go away, I'm only half there," Chuck avowed.

Blair didn't know what to say so she didn't speak. There were no words that were appropriate to follow. Instead, she pulled him into a long and meaningful passionate kiss. Her lips did all the talking without uttering a single word.

But then they were interrupted.

"Blair," Serena breathed from the doorway. Behind her stood a silent Nate. For once in her life there were huge dark circles under her bright blue eyes. And it also seemed Archibald hadn't had time to even touch his man bangs.

Still, to Blair they looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey S…Nate," Blair offered in a shaky voice. She waved, but subtly. And then she saw a flash of wavy blond hair. Soon, her best friend encircled strong arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh B, we were so scared. And I didn't know where you were or what happened. Next thing I know I see you with Jack and you're married to him—wait, why are you kissing Chuck if you're married to Jack?" The blond pulled back with a look of confusion displayed on her face. Suddenly, she had silenced from her ramble.

"That isn't much of our business, Serena. I think for now you and I just need to be the friends Blair will need," Nate intervened. He stepped into the room and placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Chuck brought Blair back to him and kissed her shoulder. He wanted to know that if she was scared then he was there. Sure Serena and Nate weren't going to hurt her, but he suspected she would not want to reveal all to them yet.

"Thanks Nate," Blair whispered. She nodded at him, but then her eyes returned to her best friend's. "I—I need some time, S. I really missed you though." Her voice gave out and tears resumed.

Serena nodded as waterworks of her own began. She went in for Blair again, holding her tightly. Her friend had always been more petite, but now she seemed even smaller—fragile really.

One day Blair planned to tell them everything, but not yet. She needed to take her time, ease into it. Even with all the therapy she had back in Australia, she wasn't fully over it. But maybe that was because in a way, she needed them there to fully move on again.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A few days had passed and Blair spent them in the hospital. Not once did her husband come to see her. She knew that she couldn't blame him, especially since Chuck had left her side. Part of her wondered if he had seen her and his nephew. She prayed that wasn't it. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Jack more than she probably would. She loved him, but that didn't change how she felt about Chuck either. Her crossroads had come to an end though. One way or another, Blair needed to make a decision.

"Blair, I know that you have to, but is it wrong for me to want you not to go with every fiber of my being?" Chuck asked. He couldn't help it. It was evident that she cared for his uncle and that made him scared. It meant he could lose her—again.

"You can ask, but I still need to go. I owe Jack more than that. As for what will happen when I see him…I don't know yet," Blair confessed. She was thankful her back was turned to him. Her eyes focused on her wrist as she slid on the precious diamond tennis bracelet.

Chuck did not respond. His eyes burned into her back, but he wasn't even sure what he wished for her to say. He studied her movements as she dressed.

Her hands moved slowly as she applied an emerald earring to each ear. She appeared to stumble while stepping into her green, Christian Louboutin Gressimo 140 suede pumps. For a moment he thought he may need to help her zip up the back of the Marchesa Embroided silk-organza dress she had selected, but no—she did it on her own. The task she took on last though, he didn't want to watch. Blair put back on her wedding ring.

"I need to wear it when I see him, Chuck. Please don't be mad," Blair offered. She looked over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip.

He simply nodded and crossed his arms. "I suppose you would like me to stay out of your way when you…go to see him?" he furthered.

"Yes. There's no need for another fight," she responded. Then she turned around to face him fully, stopping in front. Her hand took hold of his and squeezed it for support.

He looked down, but nodded. "I will, but this time if you don't come back—I will come after you," Chuck swore. His eyes rose again to see her reaction. It struck him strangely, what she did.

Blair smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him. Still, it all felt far more bittersweet than either would have liked.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair took a deep breath as the elevator rose to the top floor. Chuck was downstairs, outside, in his limo. He was following her wishes. Truth be told though, she was scared. It was like she knew an end to something was coming either way. Though she knew it was needed, it didn't make it any easier. She still felt sorrow, loss.

The elevator dinged.

Doe brown eyes lifted to stare at the floor level. She had arrived. There was no turning back, not that she would dare to do so. But when she walked into the main room, she hadn't expected to be greeted with another departure.

Jack came out of the bedroom with suitcases. When she looked closer, she realized they were only _his_ suitcases. His blue eyes lifted and he stopped, putting them down. They stood there, staring at each other in silence for what felt like several eternities.

She tried to pretend him being packed hadn't yet been acknowledged. Her arms crossed and eyebrows rose just slightly. "Why—why didn't you come stay with me in the hospital?" Blair wondered though she feared she knew his answer.

He laughed, but not at all merrily. Jack shook his head, "Because three's a crowd, Blair—you, Chuck, and then me. It wouldn't have worked."

"Jack," her voice broke and eyes watered. She tried to take a step towards him, but stopped when he moved away. Her eyes looked away in shame.

"If we're doing this it's going to be decent. I don't want this to come to violent ends," her husband informed her.

"But it's still coming to an end, isn't it?" Blair glanced back up at him. Her bottom lip quivered and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Suddenly, it felt like the room had turned to ice.

She gathered up her courage though and stepped forth. "Why? How do you know I don't want to still be with you, that I don't love you, Jack? I do love you," Blair swore. She wanted him to know that. She wanted to feel like what they had still meant something because it did.

Jack stared down at her feet. She had stopped right in front of him. He wanted to yell and scream, but he wouldn't. He had seen it all along—even when she didn't. He knew deep down, even though he denied it, that he would always come second in her heart to his nephew. She couldn't even help it. It was just inevitable.

His eyes flickered back up. He touched her cheek. "No matter what, you always wake-up wanting Chuck, Blair. I thought I could change that, but I can't. That's how I know you aren't here to choose me," Jack told her.

She grabbed onto his arm that held her cheek and released a sob. It suddenly felt like it was all too much. He had protected her for so long.

"You—you can't be giving up. You have me, Jack. You want to hurt Chuck—" Blair reminded him. If he would agree to that it would all be so easy.

"Do you really think that's what all this was about?" Jack interrupted. He released her cheek and shook his head, frustration brewing.

"Yes, I wanted revenge against my nephew, but mostly I just wanted him out of the picture so that I could take his place." He put a hand to his heart. Tears that never came before did come to his eyes.

Blair held herself and trembled. "Wh—what do you mean?" she stuttered. It was hard not to choke on her sobs.

"You love him, Blair. You love Chuck more than anyone, no matter what does," Jack confirmed. The words burned on his tongue, but he got them out—if only for her, he did it. It was because he loved her enough to know that he needed to let her go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," Blair swore. She fisted his shirt and moved into his embrace. Her tears soaked his shirt.

"I know, princess. I know and it's okay," Jack soothed. He held her close for one last time. And he didn't want to let go, but he knew that he had to. So he did.

Blair stood there, unable to move even when Jack released her. She turned around, still weeping as he picked up his suitcases. He pushed the elevator button, but when the doors opened looked back at her one last time.

"Goodbye Blair," Jack finalized.

"Goodbye Jack," Blair concluded.

_And then he was gone. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck leaned against his limo. It was taking longer than he expected, but he tried to tell himself it only felt that way to him. He was anxious, sick to his stomach. Yet, it felt nothing like before when Jack and Blair first arrived.

"I guess I should have known you'd be nearby, nephew," Jack voiced. Chuck looked up and eyes widened. Clearly, he hadn't expected to see him. He held up his hand. "Relax, she's all yours." It took all he had to be so civil.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. Once they were said though, he felt relieved.

His uncle couldn't go that far though. He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. She doesn't love me more than you. You won—again."

"Maybe not everything is about winning," Chuck acknowledged. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. It was hard to look at his uncle.

"I won't be coming back to New York," Jack concluded. He then only nodded in response and then started to walk away.

"Jack wait, I want to know where Blaise is," the younger man called in determination. Chuck wanted to find him and hurt him for what he did to Blair. He just hoped his uncle would give him that since it was for her.

Jack didn't turn around, but did reply, "Six feet under."

"Are you telling me that you killed him?" Chuck asked. He didn't know yet if he was surprised or not so he just waited for his uncle to reply.

The older man turned around and shook his head. "No, but the tainted drugs I had delivered to him did," Jack smirked. He then shrugged with a sardonic laugh.

"Thank you," his nephew offered.

"I didn't do it for you," Jack bit.

"I know, but I'm still glad you did," Chuck thanked. He didn't expect another word to be spoken and it wasn't.

Jack Bass left then. He felt a sense of peace, but it still hurt like hell.

As Chuck watched his uncle's departure he couldn't help, but think that could be him if he didn't have Blair. Perhaps in a way, Chuck Bass felt remorse for his uncle.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck had waited for about a half an hour and Blair still didn't come. So as promised, he went in after her. When he got there, he searched the penthouse, but she was nowhere to be found.

He saved the bedroom for last. He didn't find her, but instead a note. His heart hung heavy. Had she left him again? She had to know he would go after her.

"Just read it, Chuck," he told himself, but heard in the form of her voice. With shaky hands, he brought it up closer and recited it aloud.

"Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building, tomorrow at sunset. However, there's no time limit. You're worth the wait. – P.S. It's impossible for us to ever close our hearts to each other. Love, Blair."

Chuck smiled softly and put it in his pocket. It was what he should have told her back then. But then again, there were a lot of things he now wanted to do differently.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed more papers. They weren't notes though, but…divorce papers. It appeared Jack had left them behind signed and before she left, Blair did too. Chuck knew she left them for him, extra assurance. He tucked them in his inner coat pocket. Tomorrow he would be there and on time.

But before he went, he needed to go and get something.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair stood, waiting on top of the Empire State Building. She had reserved privacy for them, wanting it to be special. But she wasn't alone. The butterflies in her stomach kept her company. They always had and more importantly, she always wanted them to.

She looked out at the city. It was breathtaking at sunset. She hoped what she felt now they both would, but ten times more when he arrived.

"I have faith in you, Chuck. You'll be here," Blair whispered. She then walked over to stand in front where he would arrive. That way, she'd be the first thing he saw. But while she waited, she closed her eyes. The memories flooded back to her…

"_You're heinous." _

"_Which is probably why you called…" _

"_You know me well." _

"_You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." _

"_If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you." _

"_Chuck Bass! I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off. Truly, I am proud." _

"_And you are my toughest critic." _

"_You know, I got moves." _

"_Really? Then why don't you get up there?" _

"_I'm just saying I have moves." _

"_Come on. You're ten times hotter than any of those girls." _

"_I know what you're doing, Bass. – You really don't think I'll go up there." _

"_I know you won't do it." _

"_Guard my drink."_

"_Thanks for the lift home." _

"_You were—amazing up there." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_It's the Erikson Beamon necklace." _

"_No, I couldn't." _

"_Yes, you can." _

"_Something as beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." _

"_You don't belong with Nate. Never have. Never will." _

"_You don't belong with anyone." _

"_Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?" _

"_Now you do and it's all that matters." _

"_Look, I'd rather wait and maybe in the future…" _

"_I suppose there could be some excruciating pleasure in that." _

"_Oh limos and virgins, your specialty." _

"_Just so you know, while there are few things I consider sacred the back of the limo is one of them." _

"_But I wouldn't change us. Not if it meant losing what we had." _

"_And what do we have, Chuck? You tell me."_

"_Tonight. So shut up and dance with me." _

"_Because… I love you." _

"_What are doing here then?" _

"_You were right. I was a coward running away again and everywhere I went—you caught up with me. I had to come back."_

"_I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times."_

"_You can believe me this time." _

"_Oh, that's it?" _

"_I love you too." _

She stopped them there. They had many more great memories, but feared if she got too close to one then she would cry. And not the kind of tears she wanted to that day. Blair took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

Chuck Bass stood across from her, flowers in hand.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood across from Blair in complete and utter awe. She was the most gorgeous sight he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Her perfect form was clothed in classic Blair Waldorf attire, a Temperley asymmetric rosebud dress. It was black, tightly fitted, with a large flower detail on the front and asymmetrical back straps. She also wore Annees Folles 140 black and gold pumps, a Madame Lizard shoulder bag, and a Chanel bracelet. And last but certainly not least, her luscious mahogany colored curls were crowned with a black and golden headband.

In his eyes, as she stood there on the top of the Empire State Building, waiting for him, Blair Waldorf looked the absolute best she ever had.

He felt the butterflies swarm in his stomach and his heart beat ten times faster than it normally did. Their moment was finally here. There was nothing that could stop them now. He refused to walk away without Blair and he prayed to whatever greater force out there she did as well.

"Well Chuck Bass, will you make me stand here all night?" Blair called with a melodic sounding giggle. Her doe brown eyes sparkled in excitement. She wanted him to come forth soon or else she felt that she might go insane.

Chuck did not breathe a word, but only smirked. He put his hands in both his coat pockets, but only felt for a rather special item in one. The velvet material soothed his fingertips. What the tiny box held inside though was going to feel so much better.

Finally, he took a deep breath and moved forth. It was time to have the talk they never got to, the moment they never experienced. His body began to tremble as he stopped in front of her.

"You're still here," Chuck managed. It was hard to speak. His throat had swelled up due to nerves. Leave it to possibly the most important in his life and Chuck Bass had alas gotten nervous.

"I told you that nothing in my life was ever more worth the wait," Blair responded. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and cracked a grin.

He nodded, "I should have known the same, back then. It was one of my biggest mistakes, not waiting for you." His dark brown eyes showed more remorse and regret than perhaps they ever had in his entire lifetime.

Her hand reached to touch his, _the one not still inside his pocket_, and grasped it. She shook her head and said, "Today is not about the past, Chuck. It's about time we put that behind us and moved onto a new, better future."

Chuck looked down to their jointed hands, but then back to her alluring eyes. He chuckled out of joy. "I know we've spent some time together these past few days, but I never dreamed you'd be so willing to have me back in your life," he admitted.

"We've already wasted so much time. And during that I tried to deny that we weren't meant for each other, but we are, Chuck. I couldn't change the fact that we're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck if I wanted to. Today though, I want nothing more than for us to be that," Blair revealed. She moved her body closer to his. The wind swarmed around them, so high above the city, but the warmth from each of their bodies joined. It was familiar, but also new.

He released a deep breath and shook his head. "I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. And I know that I can't take it back, but from here on out am going to make it up to you—even if it takes the rest of my life," Chuck promised.

Blair nodded, doe brown eyes wide. She wasn't sure if something was coming, but she felt that it was. It felt like her life was about to change even more, if possible. But still, she'd never really expect what was meant to come.

"Blair, will you—" He stopped mid-sentence and had to breathe.

She looked to him eagerly, unable to take much more of a wait. His body moved forth some and he smiled breathlessly. "Will I what, Chuck?" Blair encouraged.

Chuck parted his lips, but stayed silent for a few more moments. He wanted it to be something she never forgot, for her to look back and forever cherish the way he asked her the most important question of their life.

"At Lily and my father's wedding I said that one day I hoped I would be lucky enough to find someone who was willing to give me a second chance. What I didn't realize at the time was someone right in front of me had done so all along, Blair. And you continued to give me more than a hundred second chances, especially when I didn't deserve them. But now, I'm ready to be the man who deserves perhaps the most vital second chance you could ever give me. I messed up bad. I failed in not finding you when you needed me most. I gave up, in the face of true love, that day standing on top of this very building. But I'm myself again and if I had been waiting for you today, I would have never stopped until you got here," Chuck vowed. His voice held nothing, but honesty, sincerity.

"You don't have to say all this. I know and you don't deserve to carry all this guilt, Chuck," Blair returned. She shook her head and touched his cheek affectionately with her hand.

He smiled at first to himself and then at her. His free hand rose to remove hers. She frowned in slight confusion, but then laughed breathlessly. It was like her heart knew what was coming, but her head kept it a secret.

"Actually, I do have to say all of it because it's part of what I need to ask you next." He slowly lowered to the ground on his knee, like he should have the first time.

Blair's eyes practically bulged out of her head. She couldn't breathe. Was what she thought he was doing actually that? Was he going to—he couldn't—but he was kneeled and—She shook her head.

He brought up the ring box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous, huge diamond ring. It was presented to her like the true queen she was, even sparkling in the moonlight.

The last thought that ran through his mind was that he wanted to ask properly; with the name he should have been able to call her.

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" Chuck asked. The seconds after it felt like years. He held his breath, feeling as if underwater. Eyes stared up at her anxiously.

She parted her lips, but couldn't find the word to say. So she nodded, giggling without much noise.

"Yes, of course," Blair answered. Tears came to her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't stop nodding.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He took her hand carefully and slid the ring on her finger. Then he stood and pulled her into the most passionate of kisses they had ever shared.

She broke apart for air and laughed. "Of course I'll have to get a divorce first," Blair reminded him.

He nodded with a smile. It was too happy of a moment for something he had made peace with to bring him down. He pecked her lips sensually. Her hands slid up around his neck and his down to her petite waist.

Blair breathed, "And not right away. We need to build our relationship again. I need to stand on my own two feet. That's okay, right?" Her eyes looked to him with the upmost concern.

"Of course, anything you want. I love you, so much," Chuck promised. He kissed her again and pulled her tightly into his arms. He wanted her to feel safe in his arms, for the rest of her life.

"I love you too," Blair told him. She smiled, "And the next time I'm Mrs. Bass, I would only want it to be with you."

Chuck laughed in absolute happiness. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to hear that," he proclaimed. And then he kissed her again, never wanting to stop.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: So was that an epic enough ending for you? I certainly hope so. Review with your thoughts and what you would like to see in an epilogue, if you want one that is?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note

I know I thought I would have an epilogue for this story, but really I think trying to top the last chapter would just be an epic fail. I'd rather it end where it did. Sorry if I disappointed you guys, but trust me it's better this way.

XOXO,

Shelby


End file.
